


Avengers: Defend and Protect (Even if it's the wife of your Enemy)

by Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood



Series: A Trickster and His Bride [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Avengers, Romance, Torture, implied incest but they're aliens so does it count?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood/pseuds/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood
Summary: Thor has a favour to ask of his friends - someone has tried to assassinate a certain member of his family, Asgard is no longer safe for this person, but will the Avengers still help when they find out exactly who they will be helping?
Relationships: Female oc/male oc implied, Loki/Sigyn (Marvel), Loki/original female charecter
Series: A Trickster and His Bride [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174166
Comments: 33
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a few things before we get into this story!
> 
> the concept for this story was inspired by this story I read years ago; https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9935071/4/Protecting-Mischief-s-Bride 
> 
> I also added some original character concepts to Sgyn (I on't give anything away)
> 
> leave comments and Kudos if you like this story

New York. Inside Stark Tower; the Avengers were gathered in one of the conference rooms, seated at a large steel table, Thor stood at the head of the table to address his friends. 

On his left sat Nick Fury, then Natasha, then Steve. On Thor’s right sat Tony, Bruce and finally Wanda at the other end of the table.

“So what’s up Thor, seems pretty serious” Steve stated

“I have come to ask a favour of you my friends, I would not seek to burden you with my troubles if there were another way” Thor replied

“Hey, come on you’re part of the team, we got your back, Point Break!” Tony answered.

“It involves Loki...” Thor started,

“I’m out.” Tony interrupted, lifting his hands in the air to exaggerate his point.

“Loki…and another person close to our family.” Thor continued, “Who is it?” Wanda asked.

“Yeah, I thought you didn’t have any other siblings?” Natasha asked with confusion,

Thor shrugged

“And I don’t…not by blood; Lady Sigyn is my sister in law by her marriage to Loki” Thor revealed, “What?” Steve, Natasha, Bruce and Nick all yelled at the same time.

While Tony had chosen the wrong moment to take a large gulp from his mug of coffee and Bruce was forced to shield his face with his hands to avoid the spray of coffee leaving Tony’s mouth. Everyone looked at Thor as though expecting the punchline of the joke, while Tony was alternating between choking and laughing hysterically.

“Ok, some context here might be a good idea” Bruce requested, raising his hand.

“Of course” Thor agreed,

“The situation is this; after being returned to Asgard Loki was imprisoned for his crimes here on Midgard, however about a month ago it was discovered that he had been visiting Sigyn in their chambers at night" he paused

"He was able to use his magic to create a duplicate of himself so that the guards wouldn’t notice. Our father, while understanding that their separation was difficult for both of them, he cannot allow Loki’s behaviour to go unpunished. However, a more serious situation has presented itself. We don’t know how, but someone was able to break in and attempted to murder Sigyn,”

Thor fell silent as each member of the Avenger’s expressed various degrees of surprise, “We’re certain, given the smallest chance, there will be a second attempt. Loki wants her protected until this person is found and brought to justice.” Thor continued

“I was hoping that you would allow Sigyn to reside here in the Tower, she needs protecting and knows very little about life away from Asguard. I see her as my sister just as Loki is my brother, even if it is not by blood, I love them both and if I can grant Loki some peace in knowing that Sigyn is safe…” Thor paused before continuing.

“My mother and father are more than willing to offer financial compensation for your assistance and provide Sigyn with a large sum of money for her to use as needed.” Thor looked around the table at his friends, Fury raised an eyebrow and looked across at Tony

“Well Stark? Your Tower, your rules as you always say” Fury said, “She’s not going to try any crazy magic stuff like her ol’ hubby is she?” Tony replied,

“Sigyn is versed in simple healing magic, I guarantee it will cause no problem. If anything she will wish to help in any way she can as thanks for allowing her to stay” Thor reassured. “Then I’m fine with it” Tony shrugged.

Once everyone was in agreement Thor visibly relaxed, “Thank you my friends I will be forever in your debt” he sighed with relief, “How long have they been married?” Steve asked curiously, 

Thor thought for a moment

“Only about a century, give or take. no time at all really” Thor recalled fondly, while everyone else stared,

“Yeah, hundred years or so, barely out of honeymoon phase” Tony shrugged sarcastically,

”Precisely” Thor agreed, not picking up on Tony’s sarcasm

“there is one other thing; Sigyn and Loki are waiting with Heimdale for your reply, Loki has requested that he bring her here. She has never left Asguard before and he is protective of her, particularly since the attempt on her life just a few days ago. As long as it is authorised here then the All-father has granted his permission for him to accompany her, just until I leave.” Thor said, 

"Can we be certain that he won’t try anything while he’s here?” Nick Fury questioned firmly,

“You have my word; Loki’s magic has been restricted for an indefinite period. He understands the best chance of keeping Sigyn safe is by her remaining here, he will not endanger her by causing trouble.” Thor vowed.

After a short pause, when no objections were raised Nick nodded in Thor’s direction, “Alright, he can bring her.”

Thor moved to the side of the room. His face became serious once more as he remembered something, “oh and please don’t stare, it’ll make Sigyn uncomfortable and anger Loki.” He added. 

Everyone looked confused but no-one had a chance to ask the obvious follow up question as to why since Thor turned his attention upwards,

“Heimdale?” Thor called. Joining Thor by the window, which over-looked the grounds at the back of Stark Tower, the Avengers witnessed two figures, locked in an embrace, materialize on the grass.

Everyone saw Loki glance upwards towards Thor and the rest, before the pair disappeared only to re-appear in the conference room in front of the Avengers. Loki looked the same as ever, except his hair was shorter and slicked back, he wore a green tunic with black legging-like pants.

The mysterious Sigyn possessed platinum blonde hair which fell past her shoulders in gentle waves around her soft featured and youthful face, she looked to be in her early twenties but given the fact that she was a Goddess her true age was undeterminable. She was shorter than Loki by about 8 inches, wearing an exquisite, ankle length dress the same shade of green as Loki’s tunic with gold accents, tightly fitting around the chest area with a large diamond shape cut into the center to reveal her torso and navel.

The pair relaxed their embrace but Sigyn stayed pressed against Loki’s side with his arm around her waist protectively, hand resting on her hip, the reason for Thor’s request for his friends not to stare became apparent; on the right side of her face, spreading out from her cheek down to her lower jaw and across to partly cover her nose was a large mark, it was pale blue and glittered WHEN the light caught it, giving it the appearance similar to that of a sheet of ice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigyn is introduced to the Avengers, and is forced to bid farewell to her beloved

The stretch of silence was broken when Thor cleared his throat before making introductions 

“Everyone, you remember Loki of course,” the Avengers grumbled reluctantly at the trickster god, “Good to see you too” Loki responded sarcastically,

“…and this is Sigyn; princess of Asgard.” Thor introduced, grinning widely,

“Hello.” Sigyn greeted politely, as Thor introduced each member of the team Sigyn glanced at each Avenger in turn.

“Lordy, how’d Reindeer Games hook a girl as pretty as you?” Tony questioned smoothly, Thor raised a hand slightly 8n caution

“Stark I wouldn’t.” Thor warned, but as always, Tony didn’t listen, instead focusing on introducing himself to Sigyn,

“Tony Stark, Superhero, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist.” he grinned, ignoring the look of hatred and anger on Loki’s face,

“I kind of designed and built the Tower, I’ll give a more in-depth tour later on if you want.” Tony offered smoothly.

As he moved as if to take her hand Loki stepped forward,

“Watch yourself, human.” He spat

“She is above any and all of you in ways you can only imagine, you should be bowing at her feet like the queen she is instead of wasting your pathetic brand of what you call charm on a Goddess such as she” Loki snarled at Stark.

Tony only appeared only mildly put out, knowing Loki could do nothing to harm him right now.

“Oh lighten up Rock of Ages, I was just being nice to the pretty lady” Tony smirked flirtatiously at Sigyn, who looked amused and Loki looked…murderous.

“Tony maybe you should-“ Bruce’s suggestion was cut off when Sigyn moved in front of Loki, entwining her hand with his, this simple action seemed to calm him instantly

“Pardon me, Mr Stark" Sigyn intercepted

"of course I have no wish to be rude upon our first meeting as I know Thor is your friend and comrade, and I understand that you have granted me permission to stay in your tower, which admittedly is impressive and believe me I am grateful, but continue your frankly shameless flirting I shall gladly allow my husband to gut you like a fish and laugh as your intestines squirm at my feet like dying worms.”

, her light tone never changing but her eye’s focused intently on Tony’s.

Behind her, Loki was smirking proudly.

“Well…” Tony swallowed nervously, “Aren’t you a fun filled lollipop triple dipped in psycho” he gulped nervously.

Sigyn’s features shifted to one of confusion at the phrase, “I think you’ll fit in just fine here” Tony added dropping his flirtatious tone and offered her a more friendly smile.

He offered his his hand to her once more, returning the gesture Sigyn nodded once, the pair shook hands properly before Sigyn stepped back, the tension that had been building suddenly broken with little to no effort.

“Is there a room or private space where my brother and his wife can say their goodbyes?” Thor asked Tony discreetly.

ver in the corner Loki whispered something to Sigyn which caused her to laugh. 

Tony glanced at Thor

“Sure I can give them a room.” Tony replied

“Just... We don't need to see Raindeer Games and the missus getting hot n heavy. Personally I enjoy being able to sleep at night without that in my head, so no 'mischief making' going on in here, .” Tony clarified; Thor chuckled heartily

while Loki leant close to his wife

“No promises.” he whispered loudly to Sigyn who chuckled.

The couple were led to a smaller conference room across the hall, Sigyn stepped to the middle of the room, stretching her arms above her head while Loki closed the door. 

Relaxing again, Sigyn sighed slightly, walking up behind her Loki wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning his chin on her shoulder, “Brilliantly handled my love, I didn’t appreciate the way he was looking at you.” the trickster God pressed his lips against the skin of her neck,

“I learned from the best, did I not?” Sigyn replied,

“Thor promises I shall be safe here, and I trust him. But I wish we didn’t have to do this. I don’t want to be apart from you again” Sigyn placed a hand over his own, which was draped partly across her bare stomach.

Holding him tighter Sigyn shut her eyes for a moment, Loki brushed her cheek lightly

“I know. But if we are to be to be separated then at least you’ll be away from danger.” Loki stated,

“Especially as we have no idea where this threat has come from, and there’s no guarantee that Odin will allow me to help uncover this plot. But there is still a chance, as long as Thor continues to badger him” Loki assured.

Meanwhile the Avengers where watching the pair from the monitor in the other room.

“You’re trying to get him released?” Steve turned to Thor with a look of disbelief, Thor in return, looked defensive,

“I do not believe Loki should be excused from punishment, I am merely requesting temporary measures due to the circumstances. There is no need for Sigyn to suffer any more than she already has. We all feared for Sigyn when Loki fell from the Bifrost, believing him dead; it nearly broke her. When I told her that Loki was alive she wouldn’t believe it until I took her to the dungeons to see him, after that she would spend hours sitting outside his cell, they were still to be apart even though Loki was alive" he paused before continuing

"I fear being separated from her may cause Loki’s attitude to worsen, especially towards father, he feels Odin’s true punishment is not imprisonment but taking away the one thing, the one person Loki cares for.” Thor explained,

“he is protective and possessive of Sigyn; he would end worlds for a single hair on her body being harmed, let alone a full-fledged attempt on her life such as this one.” Thor added, “No pressure on us then” Steve retorted sarcastically.

Tony scoffed 

“Yeah, why not wrap her in cotton wool and have done with it” he joked

Thor frowned in confusion 

“I do not see how fluffy woollen pads will protect Sigyn” Thor pointed out, the only response he received was the sound of Tony’s head smacking against the table as he face-planted the hard surface in exasperation.

Meanwhile Loki and Sigyn turned to each other. 

Loki lifted a hand to the right side of her face, his thumb gently stroking the blue patch marring her cheek,

“I’m not sorry for what we did.” She muttered firmly, gripping the front of Loki’s tunic in her fists,

“Nor I, only that we were caught so soon” Loki said with a smirk

“I am just as much to blame for this as you.” Sigyn insisted,

“Frigga always said you and I had a shared love of mischief” Loki replied light heartedly, “I don’t think her idea of ‘mischief’ is the same as ours” Sigyn joked, this time Loki chuckled, Sigyn tugged him closer, leaning in for a kiss,

“You know they can probably see and hear us.” Loki informed her, pecking her pale pink lips multiple times with his own as she ran her hand back through his hair, they spoke again but this time too low for anyone to hear, Loki pulled her closer, their lips meeting passionately.

After a few moments he lifted onto the table behind her, while the Avengers watched on a monitor screen from the room across the hall with slight surprise and discomfort,

“Oh you've gotta be...oh come on!" Tony complained, things between the God and his wife seemed to forget that they were being watched.

Sigyn slowly moved so that she was lying on her back, pulling Loki down with her, an audible moan escaped both of them as Sigyn wrapped her legs around Loki’s waist, “Er, shouldn’t we do something?” Steve suggested awkwardly

, “It is not uncommon for them to be this way with each other. Often it is worse than this,” Thor grumbled, having to put up with their amorous behaviour for almost a century he found it slightly easier to ignore.

At last Nick Fury decided to finally step in, grabbing the microphone, 

“Hey, hey! Nope, no, no, no Mischief, I don’t care if you are the God of it, we don’t need to be seeing that!”

Nick Fury’s voice through the microphone made the couple jump violently in surprise,

“We are married you know!” Loki retorted, his head turned towards the ceiling, Sigyn pressing her head into the side of his neck as her shoulder quaked from her laughter,

“You’re damaging innocent eyes with your ‘mischief’ here, Wanda look away, I can’t shield your eyes from here!” Tony called; covering Steve’s eye’s with one hand, only for the blonde soldier to shove him hard.

“Kill-joy’s.” Sigyn complained loudly, toying with the strings of Loki’s tunic.

“Your face will stick like that if you are not careful” Loki ran his thumb across Sigyn’s bottom lip which she’d stuck out in a petulant pout, pecking her lips with his Loki sat up.

Sigyn copied, legs swinging over the edge of the table. After sitting in silence for a moment Loki spoke, “I have to go.” ” he muttered, not wanting to drag this out any longer, he slid from the table surface to his feet

, “Loki.” Sigyn murmured his name, sensing the change in her demeanour he turned to face her, seeing apprehension and reluctance in her features he wrapped his arms around her reassuringly.

Her embrace tensed, finger tips digging into his shoulder blades and her eyelids crinkled as they shut tighter. Loki pulled back, cupping her face with both hands, wet trails down her cheeks gave away the fact that she had started crying silently.

Loki regarded her uncertainly, 

“Sigyn…” he sighed, being separated was something neither of them wanted, but seeing her so desperate not to remain behind without him brought up his own doubts about this plan,

“Look at me” he urged,

Sigyns' distraught, green eyes met with his, leaning in so that their foreheads met, Loki spoke quietly hoping the spying group of Avengers wouldn’t hear,

“You’ll be safe here, I cannot protect you from a prison cell. I know I’m a monster, I’ve spilled the blood of innocents, caused my own wife tears and sorrow beyond measure; My queen, whose life I cherish dearly more than anyone’s, including my own, but I would- I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe and ensure that you stay with me forever.” Loki vowed,

by now Sigyn had managed to smile through her tears, Loki lightly grasped Sigyn’s waist as she hopped off of the table,

“Ready?” he asked,

“No” Sigyn answered but quickly laced her fingers with Loki’s, squeezing his hand hard as they left the room.

The pair returned across the hall hand in hand. Thor stepped forward to meet them

“Brother, it is time to go.” he said,

“Keep him out of trouble until I come home” Sigyn joked lightly, approaching the god of thunder.

Thor’s mouth twitched in a light smile,

“The only one with power enough for that is you. All will be well sister, worry not.” Thor reassured her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder briefly,

“Thank you Thor.” Sigyn said with a nod,

“Loki” Thor glanced to his adopted brother for a second; Loki nodded before turning to Sigyn, wrapping their arms around each other in a tight embrace.

“I love you, I shall be waiting for you when this is over, no matter how long it takes.” She whispered, gripping his shoulders determinedly with Loki carding his fingers through her blonde hair fervently,

“Loki” Thor repeated unwillingly, after a moment they parted, Sigyn inhaled sharply, unable to repress the whimper of reluctance that caught in her throat as she allowed Loki to press a lingering kiss to the blue contusion on the right side of her cheek before moving away. Loki and Thor where then transported away, back to Asgard.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigyn is given a tour of the Tower, bonds with the Avengers and spends her first night on Earth.

Tony interrupted the moment of silence to prevent any awkwardness, 

“So, Sigyn, how about a tour? You can see your room and maybe rest up before dinner if you want” Tony suggested easily,

“Yes, thank you Mr Stark, that sounds perfect” Sigyn agreed, “And I hope you don’t think I meant anything personal, before.” she asked, “oh the, ‘letting your husband gut me and watching my intestines squirm like worms? No, no it’s fine. I’ve had worse threats than that laid on me” Tony replied casually,

“From almost everyone in this room, actually!” Wanda pitched, “Believe me, I was offering paradise in comparison to what Loki would’ve done had I not stepped in” Sigyn chuckled,

“But truly, both myself and Loki are grateful for your agreeing to this idea when you had every right to say no, my husband just isn’t very good at showing it.” she added, offering a look of thanks to each member of the team.

Bruce spoke up after a moment

“Do you have any idea who might’ve been behind the attack?” Bruce aske. Tthe goddess shook her head

“No, but Odin is confident they can narrow down a few possibilities.” Sigyn explained, Bruce nodded once,

“Tony, Sigyn will probably need some Earth clothes to wear while she’s hear” Natasha pointed out,

“Right Nat, Let’s see…You’re closer to Wanda’s height and build so, hey Scarlett Witch, feel like a shopping trip tomorrow?” Tony asked the younger girl,

“Sure!” Wanda agreed, getting to her feet,

“Is that ok with you Sigyn?” Wanda turned to their guest,

“It‘s an excellent idea, but I’m afraid I haven’t the first clue about Midg- I mean, Earth, fashion” Sigyn admitted,

“Well luckily; I do! I can find you something to wear until then if you’d like?” the younger girl offered,

“Thank you, I would be grateful” Sigyn nodded while Wanda smiled and left the room to find something for Sigyn to wear.

“Ok, I’m going to show Sigyn around, everyone good with Chinese for dinner?” Tony asked the group.

When no one showed any objection Tony proceeded to give Sigyn a tour of the tower.

Taking the Asgardian princess to the next floor, entirely dedicated to be a communal area; consisting of large comfortable sofas, big screen T.V, latest and expensive games consoles, sound system and shelves of console games and movies on one half of the room while the other half acted as a kitchen area with a microwave, an oven, fridge and cupboards full of food and snacks and drinks according to each team members preference.

Tony silently decided to give her a crash course in gaming and movie watching during her stay before moving on to the two floors above that were where the bedrooms where located, each room with its own bathroom. 

“You, Nat and Wanda are on this floor” Tony explained, exiting the elevator to lead Sigyn to her room,

“I must say that is quiet an enjoyable traveling box Mr Stark” Sigyn grinned,

“Just Tony’s fine, and the elevator? You don’t have anything like that on Asgard?” Stark replied, “Elevator” Sigyn corrected herself,

“No we don’t, though it does seem more efficient than traveling so many floors on foot.” Sigyn said, following Tony to the third and last door at the end of the corridor.

“Your room.” Tony declared, the door slid opened and Sigyn stepped inside.

The room was decorated with cream walls with a strip of black through the top and bottom of the walls, thick, chocolate brown carpet, and white or cream furniture consisting of a double bed, a bedside table on each side as well as a sofa near the centre of the room with a coffee table in front of it. Floor to ceiling windows over-looked the vast city, a few end tables containing antique ornaments and a book case, about an inch taller than Sigyn herself. 

“Door to the left is the bathroom, it’s got everything you’ll need, towels and spare sheets are in the cupboard.” Tony clarified,

Sigyn smiled  
“thank so much Mr…Tony. I’m certain I shall be comfortable here” she affirmed,

Tony nodded 

“Great! I’ll leave you to it and JARVIS will call when dinner gets here” Tony was about to leave when Sigyn called out, “There’s another member of the Avengers?” She asked, “Oh right, yo, Jarvis” the billionaire called out, the voice of JARVIS replied soon after, “You called sir?” 

Sigyn jumped slightly, “What…how-” she gasped,

“I am a computer program invented by Mr Stark; greetings princess Sigyn.” JARVIS clarified, 

“If I can help in any way, please just ask.” JARVIS offered,

“I…see, it’s a pleasure” Sigyn replied uncertainly.

Tony patted her arm “Don’t worry, you’ll get used to things in no time” he said confidently, “I certainly hope so” Sigyn answered under her breath.

Once he had left Sigyn sat down heavily on the end of the large bed, admiring the room in silence, while it was entirely different to the cavernous, extravagant rooms she and Loki shared on Asgard, it was still warm, well-lit and comfortable.

“Still, I do hope this is over soon” she thought to herself, knowing someone out there wanted to harm her enough to send an assassin to kill her had set her nerves on edge despite her outwardly calm demeanour.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. “Yes” Sigyn called,

a moment later Wanda entered the room with a pile of folded clothes in her arms. “I found some things of mine that don’t fit, but they should be perfect for you. And I brought you some things you can sleep in as well.” the red head explained.

Sigyn watched as Wanda set the clothing down on the bed,

“I must say, Earth seems far more complicated than I first thought! I’ve always been fascinated by its cultures and its ways. Unfortunately my only references have been the books we have at the palace library which, while vast, it’s selection of Midgardian knowledge leaves a lot to be desired” Sigyn explained.

“Well, if you have any questions, just ask.” Wanda assured, handing some of the clothing to Sigyn 

“Here, you can wear these for now and when we go out and buy your own things tomorrow. Do you want to try them and see if they fit?” she suggested.

A few minutes later Sigyn emerged from the bathroom, now dressed in a pair of black leggings and a knee length purple dress. 

“They look great” Scarlett Witch assured

“You’re certain?” Sigyn asked, glancing down for a second,

“As I said I’m not too familiar with Earth clothing” she said, adjusting the hem the dress slightly, “Trust me, it looks fine” Wanda smiled, handing Sigyn a dark blue cardigan that reached her knees for warmth,

“You can sleep in these” Wanda brought Sigyn’s attention to the remaining clothing in the pile, a pair of loose black pyjama bottoms and a long sleeved black and blue top. Sigyn nodded before moving to open the empty wardrobe to hang her green and gold dress inside.

She had a sad feeling she wouldn’t be wearing it again for a long time.

Touching the fabric longingly she felt Wanda move nearer, “it’s so beautiful” Wanda commented on the dress, seeing the detail in the gold accents up close,

Sigyn nodded in agreement, “it is one of my favourite” Sigyn admitted.

“Well, the colour really suits you” Wanda complimented. It wasn’t long before Sigyn and Wanda where sat at opposite ends of the couch, deep in conversation.

Sigyn gladly told Wanda about her home realm, Wanda held a particular interest in women’s fashion and how much it differed from Earth, among other things. The voice of JARVIS interrupted to inform them that the Chinese take-away had arrived.  


Following Wanda to the living room Sigyn found that the Avengers had already gathered around the small table in the center which contained a number of small white boxes, intrigued by the various new smells she made her way over to the group.

“Sigyn, we saved you a spot right here” Steve called, spotting her first,

“Thank you” Sigyn moved to the vacant spot between Steve and Tony while Bruce and Natasha occupied the second sofa and Wanda made herself comfortable on the floor, chest level with the coffee table. Tony handed Sigyn a spare plate,

“Here you go Princess, just choose whatever you like the look of and give it a try- trust me you’ll love it” the billionaire grinned.

Once everyone’s plates were piled with food everyone fell into easy conversation. When there was a lull in conversation as everyone started to finish their food Sigyn addressed Bruce.

“Excuse me Dr Banner, but you’ve been glancing at me on and off for the past few minutes, was there something on your mind? Though I think I know already what it is” Sigyn asked kindly.

Bruce stammered slightly, realizing he had been caught

“I…I’m really sorry I didn’t mean to, I mean I don’t mean to stare I just…”

the other Avengers watched either Bruce or Sigyn,

“Thor told you all not to I expect; but it’s alright. I probably look rather different to what you were expecting.” Sigyn chuckled lightly, picking up the container of white rice and spooning some onto her plate, before taking another bite of her food,

Bruce spoke carefully 

“Erm, if you don’t mind me asking…what is it, how did you get it?” he asked finally with a subtle gesture to Sigyn’s cheek where the blue mark had been constantly reflecting the light from the ceiling slightly. Sigyn placed her now empty plate on the table as she addressed the group.

“I do want to make it clear, it was an accident – a moment that is over in a flash but that you instantly regret for the rest of your life. Loki and I rarely ever argued, still don’t, not really. It never went beyond more than a few crass words, a harsh remark or two. One of us would stalk through the palace muttering about impossible, big-headed spouses’ and complete exasperation for the entire opposite sex" Sigyn chuckled 

But the next morning the argument would be forgotten. I understand that Thor is your friend, and Loki did terrible things to your people when he was here, but I’ve known them both for centuries and I also know better than anyone the jealousy Loki feels towards Thor, his own achievements constantly being over-shadowed by Thor’s. While I love my brother-in-law dearly, before Odin banished him to Earth and stripped him of his powers he was immature, war-hungry, and dangerous, yet whatever he did, whatever he accomplished, Loki never felt he could match Thor in their father’s eye." Sigyn sighed before continuing

It grew worse when Thor’s coronation was announced, in the months that led up to it he would get so agitated, Loki would yell, scream and rail at the unfairness of it all, listing countless reasons Thor should not be king many times, and I let him; Loki needed someone there, to listen, to understand his side of things when no-one else would; As his wife I swore that I would always be that person; the one constant he could turn to no matter what he did, or who he hurt. But when Loki came to me after finding out the truth of his birth; that he was not Odin and Frigga’s true son, but a Jotun, a Frost Giant adopted as an infant, he became bitter and angrier; the life he had known since he was a child was a lie. He was distraught, when the All-father fell into the Odin-sleep, and Frigga insisted that Loki take the throne…something did change in him. He was suddenly given the burden of running a kingdom, a throne he never truly wanted in the first place.  


"Not long after Thor’s banishment and Loki’s discovery of his adoption we got into a terrible argument which kept us locked inside our chambers yelling and spitting insults for most of the day, we were past the point of remembering or caring how the argument had started but both too stubborn to back down. He had turned his back on me and I had grabbed his arm trying to regain his attention, said things I should never have said, Loki swung around and he struck me so hard that I lost my footing, I hit the floor and Loki was at my side immediately, apologising desperately, but when I rolled on to my back he looked so shocked…we looked down and his entire left arm had turned blue, I’d seen his Jotun form only once since learning what he was, he uses magic to keep his appearance that of an Asguardian but in his anger he had lost control."

Sigyn lifted a hand to her cheek

Suddenly there was a blinding, burning pain across my cheek, I felt as if my face was being slowly frozen, it was so cold yet it burned. He took me to the medical unit but the healers wouldn’t let him in the room, they managed to stop the ice from spreading, but even their strongest and most effective healing magic couldn’t to get rid of it entirely, I tried to do it myself later on but nothing worked. It took a while but I found that each time I looked in the mirror I felt a little less saddened, and a little more accepting.

"But I barley saw Loki in the weeks following; he came to bed after I had fallen asleep, and woke long before I did in the mornings, I became convinced that my appearance disgusted him, but when I finally confronted him about it he seemed taken back that I had come to this conclusion, he insisted I had it wrong; he had been avoiding me out of guilt, seeing the harm he had caused me reminded him of what he had done, the ice that had embedded itself in my skin was another reminder of the monster he thought he was, when he first found out about his Jodun heritage Loki tried to convince me to leave him because he couldn’t see me ever being happy with him once I’d found out that he was a Frost Giant; a monster we had been taught as children to always fear. I swore to prove him wrong, that he was, and could be, everything I needed in a partner.”

Everyone had sat in silence during Sigyn’s story, Wanda was the first to break, 

“So, after everything Loki did, to his family, to Earth and to you, you still stay with him?” she asked with confusion,

but Sigyn offered a comforting smile to the younger girl.

“As you know, Thor is the God of Thunder, and Loki the God of Mischief, I am the Goddess of Fidelity.” She explained,

“So that means you aren’t ever going to cheat on Loki?” Tony guessed, feighning disappointment

Sigyn considered his words for a second before answering,

“Fidelity is so much more than renouncing adultery Mr- Tony, Marriage means that you will love cherish and support your partner for eternity; Fidelity means you don’t ever stop doing that. No matter what, and even if the other person thinks or wants you to stop, of course spouses still have disagreements and differences in opinions as any couple does” she added,

She was under no illusion that her marriage was perfect, because no marriage could be perfect all the time. “What do you mean by ‘even if the other person wants you to stop?” Natasha questioned, Sigyn answered after a moment, touching the edges of the ice embedded in her cheek,

“Loki hated himself for what he had done, he wanted me to hate him too, he begged me to, shout, scream at him, hit him back, anything! He wanted some punishment for his actions toward me, telling me again and again that I should leave, that he may lose control again and cause me more harm. Over and over again I swore wouldn’t give up on him, I refused to let him push me away, and I always will, no matter what he does or has done.”

Sigyn gave a slightly tight smile, but each of the Avengers could feel the depth and importance her words meant. She clearly wasn’t blind to Loki’s dark side, but she devoted herself to him anyway. She saw in him what no one else ever did or could, except Thor and Frigga, perhaps.

When the empty plates were taken to the kitchen and leftovers placed in the fridge, the group dispersed leaving Steve, Tony and Sigyn in the living room,

“I must say Tony Stark; this food of the Chinese was indeed enjoyable. You were correct” Sigyn praised

, “Don’t get too used to it; it doesn’t happen all that often” Steve declared humorously,

“Now hold on…!” Tony tried to interrupt but was ignored,

“We’ll have to get take-out more often so that you can try a bit of everything, Indian, Tai, Greek, all of it” Steve added

“Good idea cap, Sigyn just wait till you try shawarma!” Tony pitched in, causing Sigyn to chuckle

“I look forward to sampling many more of Earth’s many cuisines, for now I think I shall retire.” she smothered a short yawn, bidding their goodnights she made her way back to her assigned room.

On her way to her assigned bedroom Sigyn saw Natasha walking briskly in the direction of her own room, down the hall. 

“Ms Romanov?” she caught up to the red-haired woman, “I noticed you looking at me rather oddly during dinner, I’d like to know why.” she asked politely,

“I assure you I have no intention of harming you or any of your friends Ms Romanov” Sigyn assured, while Natasha had turned to look at the slightly shorter woman,

“I trust Thor, if he say’s you need protection and that you won’t do anything to hurt anyone of us, I trust his judgment. But I don’t trust Loki, and since you do, I’m not sure if I trust you yet.” Natasha retorted,

“I don’t get how a lunatic like him can be married to anyone, or what kind of person marries someone like Loki!” Natasha stated, before Sigyn could answer Natasha continued,

"He killed 80 people in two days. Including a very good friend and an excellent agent, not to mention the people that died when he set those Chitauri things loose” she added, crossing her arms confrontationally,

Sigyn remained calm, “I haven’t just heard about the Avengers from my brother in law, my husband has told me a few things as well, he told me about you; Natasha Romanov. You are not the only one with red on their ledger, and certainly not the only one who wishes you could wipe it away when you know deep down that you can’t.” Sigyn replied,

“Maybe in time I will have your trust” With that the Asgardian Princess began walking away to her room.

Changing into the night-clothes Wanda had lent her she twisted her body to gain a better look at the strange clothing now covering her form in the bathroom mirror before crawling into bed, after some time tossing and turning, her exhaustion from the day quickly caught up to her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigyn learns more about her temporary home. But suspicion is a hard thing to shake, especially when you're married to the God of Mischief

The next day everyone was up early and after a very filling breakfast (Since Tony and Steve had run out to get almost every kind of breakfast foods available for the Avengers and Sigyn) Natasha and Bruce stayed at the Tower while Steve, Tony and Wanda set off for the Mall with Sigyn. It was a hectic day of shopping under Wanda’s tuition and vast knowledge of Earth fashion and a spot of New York sightseeing under the watchful eye of Steve and Tony, the day ended with take-out Shawarma from Tony’s favourite proprietor and Sigyn’s first viewing of an Earth movie. 

Putting away her newly acquired clothing, Sigyn’s mind was a dizzying whirl of new information and knowledge concerning her temporary home, examining each item she had brought; she had mostly decided on dresses and long skirts with fitted, feminine coloured tops with sleeves in various lengths. Wanda had given her a scarf to keep in order to cover her cheek, which was strange for Sigyn because she had never hidden it back home.

Certainly she had been self-conscious at first but now she often forgot the mark was even there, and most others had learnt to ignore and accept it, but things were different here so, she had to be adaptable.

Folding said scarf and placing it on the bedside table Sigyn crawled under the covers, wearing a long white nightdress with thin straps and a strip of mint green lace across the chest, the fabric and style, again, reminded her of the ones she owned on Asgard.

She had been lying in bed waiting for sleep to come for over an hour when Sigyn tensed

, ‘no, it can’t have been…’ she tried to convince herself. But there it was again; the distinct rumble of thunder sounded from outside. Sigyn held her breath,

A flash of lightning followed. Grabbing fists of the heavy duvet covering her and pulling it up past her ears – hoping to dull the sound, and smother the fearful sound that escaped her throat. It was an embarrassing truth but Sigyn was terrified of thunder and lightning; always had been.

Hoping to escape the noise Sigyn very slowly headed for the communal area, the short journey seemed to take forever because every time there was a burst of lighting or thunder she would freeze, eyes tightly shut, body trembling. But eventualy she found herself tucked against the corner of the couch, a blanket from her bed wrapped around herself protectively, hands in place tightly over her ears.

Suddenly she sensed she was not alone, snapping her head up she found Steve watching her with concern. 

“Is that you Sigyn? Are you alright?” He asked, moving closer to the sofa,

“I, I’m fi-“ Her response, though a lie, was cut off by another flash of lighting, making her wince and shift further back against the armrest of the couch.

“It’s the storm, right?” Steve guessed easily, taking a seat on the edge of the sofa, a little way from Sigyn, who gave a short nod.

“How did you know I was here?” Sigyn stammered slightly, flinching at the lighting again, “I got up to use the bathroom and JARVIS told me you were in here and seemed distressed so I came to make sure everything was alright.” Steve explained.

“This is so embarrassing’ Sigyn thought to herself, she was a Princess of Asgard, a Goddess, yet storms reduced her to a state as close to terror one could get.

“It’s ok, we’re all afraid of something.” Steve spoke, as if reading her thoughts not just her expression,

“if you don’t mind me asking, how do you get through it with Thor around?” the Captain questioned,

Sigyn smiled sadly

“Loki” she said simply, Steve wondered why he hadn’t guessed but to him Loki was the enemy, the idea of him comforting anyone in any situation was  


bewildering. But then not one of them had ever imagined Loki being married before now.

Sigyn meanwhile had cast her mind back to when she and Loki had first been married, he had come to their chambers during such a storm one evening, and found Sigyn curled on the floor beside the bed, hands clamped over her ears and tears running down her flushed cheeks. 

She had thought she must have looked disgraceful, a complete mess, but Loki simply knelt to her level and patiently coaxed her into relaxing. He lifted her onto the bed and held her for as long as the storm lasted.

The next day Loki found out that Thor and his friends had consumed practically their own body-weight in ale and Thors’ powers had gone hey-wir.

Thor had really gotten an earful later on, and was the victim of a week-long revenge-prank campaign courtesy of the God of Mischief himself. Anyone else would become accustomed to this over the years but each and every time Sigyn would crumble, terrified of the flashes of lightning and bursts of rumbling thunder, but she had Loki, the God of Mischief and Lies would hold and comfort her through her fears, all night if he had to.

But Loki couldn’t be with her now, and the storm was one of the worst she had heard for a long time. Another flash of lighting and a particularly loud growl of thunder sent Sigyn cowering again. 

Because of his compassionate nature Steve felt bad for not being able to help when an idea occurred to him,

“I’ll be right back, alright?” he said.

Too lost in her own fear, Sigyn didn’t seem to have heard him. Moving quickly the Captain disappeared from the room.

Upon returning he placed a hand on Sigyn’s shoulder, sitting closer to her than before. He held out something Sigyn didn’t recognise.

A long wire with two bud-things attached, they seemed to be connected to a small rectangular object

. “It’s an I-pod. I’m not really sure how it works but You can put music onto it and listen to it through these,” he explained, holding out the earphones,

“Put these in your ears- it might feel weird at first but you’ll get used to it.” Steve assured, Sigyn did as instructed, tucking the buds into her ears.

Jumping slightly the princess was surprised when instrumental music did indeed come from the small rectangular object. Sigyn regarded Steve with wide eyes,

‘It’s actually working! I can’t hear the thunder at all!” she thought to herself. Steve gave a comforting smile when he saw that it was working, but a flash of lightning made her tense again, “close your eyes” Steve mouthed,

slowly she did so, without being able to hear or see the storm outside she was soon fast asleep. Deciding not to disturb her Steve grabbed a warm throw from the other couch and placed it over her, as he left the room he asked JARVIS to inform everyone in the morning that Sigyn had fallen asleep on the sofa after getting up to get a drink and to not wake her if she was still asleep.

Sigyn’s week sped by in a whirl of sight-seeing, shopping and taking part in general Earth activities she had never heard of. The group had quickly grown used to having another inhabitant of the Tower. 

Back on Asgard, despite being considered royalty and having come from one of the wealthier families she was bought up to be independent as well, and rarely ever let the servants do anything for her.

After returning from another morning of sight-seeing, Steve went to find Nat in the training room and Wanda went to her room.

“Hello, Sigyn,”

Bruce greeted the Princess at the living room, “Dr Banner” she smiled back, tugging her scarf down, away from her cheek. “Please, just Bruce.” the dark haired doctor insisted,

“Bruce…” Sigyn corrected, “I was wondering, is there anything that can be done for sleeplessness?” she inquired shyly,

“A draught of some kind maybe?” she asked hopefully, after three nights with little sleep and busy days she was sure the others would start to notice her exhaustion if something wasn’t done.

“Well I don’t know, I mean there are pills that humans take to combat insomnia but I don’t know what the effect might be on an Asgardian, or even if they would work at all” Bruce replied, “I see” Sigyn sighed in disappointment,

“I’m sorry I can’t help. But, Thor is here, he’s waiting in conference room upstairs” he told her, hoping it would make her feel batter,

“He is? Thank you” she darted away and upon arriving she entered the conference room; Tony and Nick Fury had been deep in conversation with their visitor but upon hearing her enter they turned to Sigyn.

Thor grinned upon seeing his sister in law; the pair shared a friendly hug, 

“Thor, it is good to see you!” Sigyn cried happily,

“And you sister, you seem well. I was just telling Stark and Director Fury, there have been some…developments that you should be aware of” Thor started seriously,

“Alright” Sigyn leant against the table behind her, placing her hands flat on the edge.

“The dagger the assassin was intending to use to kill you, it was found yesterday; it is not of Asgard or any other realm I am familiar with, Loki has been studying every book in the library trying to find out where it might have come from.” Thor said

“We still do not know exactly who or why you were attacked but we shall find them, sister, and you can come home” Thor promised,

“I know you’re doing everything you can, both of you.” Sigyn stated in understanding,

“You’ll tell him from me that he needs to sleep? He won’t be of any use if he is passed out from exhaustion” Sigyn replied, joking half-heartedly,

“I will tell him you said so since he refuses to listen to me.” Thor shrugged, Sigyn smiled, ‘when does he ever?” she thought to herself humorously,

“So Odin let Loki go?” Fury question bluntly,   
Thor looked him in reassurance

“Temporarily; Director Fury, he knows that while Sigyn is here, being protected, there would be nothing to gain from acting against Midgard. Father has set strict rules Loki must follow while he is free, if he breaks any one of them he shall be imprisoned again and banned from helping in finding Sigyn’s attacker” Thor continued, looking between Sigyn, Fury and Tony,

"Well he’s still the God of mischief; you’re confident he won’t break these rules?” Tony asked,

“Loki will want to be the one that catches whoever attacked me. If breaking any of Odin’s rule’s means he will be denied that, he will behave.” Sigyn answered confidently,

“If you say so” Tony conceded.

“There is one other thing, Princess” Nick Fury started,

“Director Fury I believe I’ve already explained” Thor started; “We know buddy, and we trust you, just not Loki” Tony pitched in.

“What’s going on?” Sigyn asked with concern, “Loki gave something to Thor to give to you” Nick started, glancing at the God who offered her a piece of deep green material, neatly folded over his arm.

Sigyn recognised the colour and material as Loki’s dark green cape. 

Sigyn started to smile but faltered when Nick continued,

“we found this wrapped in it” Fury held up a dagger with one hand.

“It’s Loki’s.” Sigyn recognised immediately

, “We just need to know why he might have sent this” Fury questioned,

“Loki sent it because he wanted to be sure Sigyn would be able to protect herself should anything happen.” Thor added firmly,

“OR…he could want Sigyn to gain our trust and then put that dagger into our backs” Fury replied suspiciously,

“Thor and I have already clarified why Loki wouldn’t try to take revenge against Midgard; why would I attempt to fight Earths strongest warriors when stronger enemies than Loki have tried and failed? Especially as you are all offering to protect me?” Sigyn demanded, 

Tony looking pointedly at the Director

“She’s got a point Nick” Tony pointed out,

“Alright. “But anything suspicious and I will change my mind” Fury offered the dagger to Sigyn, who took it carefully, nervous under the Directors gaze.

Sigyn hid her disappointment that none of the Avengers seemed to trust her husband any more than they used to, there seemed to be a certain amount of mistrust towards her as well; simply because she trusted her husband and they didn’t.

‘He did try to take over their planet, and personally killed 80 people, not counting this ‘son of Cole’ person Natasha mentioned, or the countless lives lost when the Chitauri attacked. I suppose they have every right not to trust him.” Sigyn thought to herself.

An hour later Thor had to leave but Fury stayed to speak with Tony. 

Entering her bedroom, sitting on the edge of the mattress, carefully placing Loki’s dagger under one of the pillows, holding up the cape with both hands she couldn’t stop the smiling, lifting it to her nose and inhaling the familiar scent of her husband, and home. She understood Dr Banner’s words about not needing pills to sleep.

Holding the cape tightly to her chest she realized how much she was already missing him, both his company as well as the feel of his body wrapped around her as they slept, this and the fact that she had no idea how long it would be before she saw him again. Unable to help herself she leant her weary body back against inviting, mattress and soft pillows; wrapping the soft material around herself she was finally able to get some much needed sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Staying at Stark Tower actually started to remind Sigyn of home a little, she never went anywhere without at least one or two Avengers escorting her, the Tower itself was vast, Sigyn had made it her mission to count each room to find out how many there were she had reach 25 so far! And while she often longed to go home she had started to feel more accepted within the group; Wanda loved going on shopping trips or out to lunch or sight-seeing and was Sigyn’s almost constant companion, the pair became close friends. 

Steve shared Sigyn’s curiosity and at times, bewilderment of modern day Earth, and Tony helped to keep things light hearted and was always suggesting places for Sigyn to visit or new things to try. Her love of reading was easily fed by Tony’s enormous library along with his ability to get hold of any book Sigyn could wish for.

The Princess was eagerly reading through a particular book when she came across something that spiked her interest. Since Loki had lent her one of his daggers an idea had formulated in her mind.

Padding bare foot along the corridors to Bruce’s lab, after day or so of Sigyn staying at the Tower with them, no one batted an eyelid at Sigyn’s preference to wander bare foot unless absolutely unavoidable.

Knocking quickly she waited,

“Sigyn, is everything alright?” Bruce asked,

“Oh yes, I’m sorry to interrupt but I wondered if you knew where Ms Romanov was?” she asked quickly,

“Er, in the training area I think” Bruce answered, slightly confused since Sigyn and Natasha rarely spoke due to Nat’s mistrust of the Asgardian.

“Right, thank you!” Without another word Sigyn darted in the direction of the elevator. Upon reaching the training room Sigyn stood in the doorway, suddenly nervous, she hadn’t spoken too much to Natasha alone since her first night in the Tower.

Meanwhile Natasha was using the practise shooting range at the far end of the room.

When she stopped to take a drink from the water bottle a few yards from her feet she spotted Sigyn,

“Hey, what’re you doing down here?” Nat asked, “Forgive me, I can come back if you’re busy” Sigyn started,

“its fine, what’s up?” Natasha walked towards Sigyn,

The Princess fitted with her fingers

“I’d like to learn how to fight, of course I know the Avengers are perfectly capable of protecting their planet so protecting just me would be nothing, but knowing I could help at least a little by knowing how to protect myself would put my mind at ease I suppose.” Sigyn shrugged slightly,

“As an Asgardian princess I thought you didn’t know how to fight, let alone use weapons?” Nat questioned, not exactly unkindly,

“I’m not a warrior or a fighter, but Loki did teach me some basic self-defence tactics, but I haven’t needed to use them, I think I’m a little rusty.”

After listening to what she had to say Natasha thought for a second, before answering, “Ok, here, 10’oclock tomorrow, we can start with what you already know and build it from there.” Natasha offered.

Time passed quickly for Sigyn, yet despite her contentment on Midgard she still missed home. 

Soon a whole year would have passed since her arrival. Natasha had kept her word and stared teaching her some self-defence, even though she still wasn’t sure whether to trust the blonde, the assassin was patient but stern in her teaching, and Sigyn was learning fast. Oher than training, her days were spent reading, exploring New York with her new group of friends and the evenings brought countless new foods to be tried and watching the colourful moving pictures on the T.V screen.

It was a surprise to everyone when Thor appeared one day with news; he was leaving Asgard in search of Sigyn’s attacker, intending to force the assassin into providing the information they needed and bring the princess’ attempted killer to justice. This meant Thor still had no idea how long it would be before Sigyn could come home, nor how long Thor would be gone for. This saddened Sigyn but wished Thor luck and health during his time away. She had no idea how Thor planned on finding this person but she trusted that he knew what he was doing. Sigyn had hoped to be home on Asgard within the year, but it wasn’t to be.  


Sigyn tried to keep her growing sadness hidden from her friends; she was of course grateful for everything they were doing to help, and allowing her to stay as long as was needed but she was now missing home desperately.

But she missed a certain trickster husband of hers even more. A knock at her bedroom door distracted Sigyn from the book she had been reading.

Glancing up, her eyes fell upon Wanda, “come on in, is everything alright?” she asked, since Wanda looked uncertain,

“Actually I was wondering if you were alright. You’ve been pretty quiet the last couple of days and if you want to talk…” Wanda gestured slightly,

”Oh, I was hoping no-one would notice” Sigyn chuckled tightly, “It’s silly, I’m just a bit homesick that’s all” she shrugged, walking to the centre of the room with Wanda, who listened with interest as Sigyn spoke.

Tony had mentioned earlier that the next day was an Earth tradition called April fool’s day, an entire day made for pulling pranks on people!

Sigyn told of the tricks she and Loki had played on people, both as young children and as a newly married couple, even now they occasionally plotted a little something to ease their boredom; sometimes against the guards or palace workers or even on each other, but it was all good natured fun.

An idea formed in Wanda’s head and after leaving Sigyn, who seemed happier for talking to someone, she went to Tony and explained Sigyn’s situation.

And so, in an attempt to keep Sigyn’s spirits up, Wanda and Tony had initiated a full on, 24 hour prank war within the Tower; with a klaxon horn and a message from Tony signalling the start of the prank war at 5am. 

Steve had paid him back, going old school with a little salt in Tony’s coffee that morning. Instead of everybody pranking each other they had broken into teams.

The first consisted of Tony, Wanda and Sigyn, the second; Bruce, Natasha and Steve. In response to a prank call about Tony being the father of some woman’s baby (Which turned out to be Natasha altering her accent) Wanda and Sigyn doodled hearts, flowers and a large smiley face on Steve’s Captain America shield.

Shortly after, a bucket of ice water fell on Wanda after she had pushed open the door of her room. While Scarlett Witch changed and dried off in her room, Sigyn and Tony spray painted Bruce’s bedroom with equations with the wrong answers.

Half way through the day the teams had fractured and turned into a Guy’s vs Girls battle.

By the time the day ended the tower was littered with tripwires, empty cans of spray paint, used tubes of toothpaste where the filling of Tony’s Oreo cookies had been replaced.

The group was currently eating dinner, a Russian dish Sigyn had helped Wanda make.

“I say we call a truce” Bruce insisted, his glasses hung at an odd angle and were now held together with tape,

“Agreed” Sigyn replied, her stunning blonde hair was now bright green.

She vowed to check the bottle of hair conditioner before using it next time. “Don’t worry Sigyn; it’ll wash out after a week. He used it on me once” Steve told Sigyn.

//Don't wanna be an American idiot. Don't want a nation under the new media and can you hear the sound of hysteria? The subliminal mind-fuck America! Welcome to a new kind of tension All across the alien nation! //

“Stark! Stop calling my cell! And how in the world do you change the ringtone on this?” Steve demanded, holding up his cell phone which was currently playing Green Day’s American Idiot.

Tony was close to hysterics, clutching his own cell phone, cat whiskers and a nose drawn on his face in marker pen.

For the first time in many months, Sigyn fell asleep within minutes of climbing into bed, the lingering thoughts of the day’s amusements even left a soft smile gracing her lips as she did so.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enemies make plans for their next assault. The Avengers swore to protect Sigyn, but will one mistake cause this promise to fall apart?

It was months later when Thor arrived unexpectedly; giving Tony another chance to drill into his friend the expense of lawn maintenance, but Thor had urgent news to share. 

The group gathered in the living room, Thor stood in front of the Avengers while Natasha sat at one end of the first sofa, on the edge of her seat, with Bruce beside her and finally Steve on the end, while Wanda and Sigyn took the second sofa with Tony perched casually on the sofa’s arm beside, Wanda.

“The attacker who tried to harm princess Sigyn has been identified an inhabitant of Myrkrfold.”

Thor addressed his friends seriously, Sigyn’s breath hitched, she had only heard whispers of the far off planet; none of them good. “I’m sorry, murky-who?” Tony sniggered,

“Myrkrfold” Sigyn muttered, “I’ve read that it is a small planet tucked away in the darkest corner of the nine realms, inhabited by reptilian beings called Zytoic.” she answered.   
Thor nodded

“Yes, the Zytoic are ruthless assassins who live for the chase, reveal in the eventual murder of their victim and covet the reward their employer promises. Their prices high but their success rate more than makes up for it” Thor added,

“Thanks a lot” Sigyn retorted, glancing at Thor,

“Apologies” the caped God mumbled.

“That is all we have found out so far; information about them is extremely limited.” Thor added,

“Why is that?” Nat asked, Thor shrugged slightly, “Since their world is so isolated, and only those seeking to employ a Zytoic would want to set foot on their planet there is little information to be found on them.” he replied.

Sigyn nodded, “That makes sense, You wouldn’t go broadcasting that you’d been to a planet inhabited by murderous assassins with the intent of hiring one. That would be moronic at best.” she theorized,

“How did you find all this out?” she asked,

“The attacker was found; I brought him to Asgard for interrogation and imprisonment. Loki’s mind tricks broke the Zytoic within hours. It was certainly unpleasant to behold once he’d finished.” Thor explained.

Sigyn smothered a laugh by coughing, earning her odd looks from the Avengers, minus Thor, ‘That is what happens when you threaten the God of Mischief’s wife’ she thought, smiling privately to herself.

In one day her husband had a Zytoic assassin driven insane and spilling his secrets as if it where nothing.

“I managed to convince Loki to keep the Zytoic alive, we believe he will have more to tell.” Thor added.

A heavy silence started to fall before Bruce spoke,

“Thor, why don’t you stay and eat with us.” Bruce suggested, knowing of Sigyn’s homesickness,

The goddess cheered up considerably   
“Yes Thor, do stay!” she grinned, glad to see her brother-in law again. Take-out was ordered and soon the group were chatting and laughing over old stories and new.

Meanwhile, on a darkened, far distant planet, a figure knelt before a great stone Throne, the occupant, far larger in height and muscle, addressed the subject at its feet, large mouth twisted into a sinister smirk, 

“Ragnar, Lord of the Zytoic race” the deep, rumbling voice addressed the figure mockingly,

“Leader of the most accomplished assassin’s in all the galaxy, yet your minion, sent to complete the task I requested to be done, has failed, captured and rotting in the Asgardian dungeons” The occupant of the throne, cast in shadows and mist, clenched his thick, heavy fist in anger.

The figure; Ragnar, ruler of Myrkrfold and the Zytoic race remained on his knees, avoiding his defiant, hateful glare at the huge beast speaking down to him,

“Indeed my lord. He is a failure to his race and to his family; he will be left to die in the dungeons of Asgard…” Ragnar assured

“In which time he will be questioned! The spineless worm will spill everything he knows and my revenge will be thwarted and denied!”

an ear-shattering thud signified a large fist coming down on the arm of the golden throne, the impact echoed across the walls of stone, thick pieces of rock breaking free and falling on and around Ragnar,

“My lord, though experienced he was impatient, undeserving of the task given to him. Believe me, his siblings will not be the disappointment my eldest son turned out to be.” Ragnar vowed,

the half hidden figure in the throne snarled,

“See that they are not, Ragnar. Slaughter the target and bring that snivelling traitor to me on his knees, else it be you I release my fury upon, along with the rest of your pathetic, cowardly planet!” the voice grew louder, angrier.

Ragnar got to his feet bowing at the waist he took three precise steps backwards before turning and leaving. Navy blue and black robes billowed about his ankles as he stormed back to his ship.

Ragnar’s ship was elegant yet inconspicuous with its door already open and the metal ramp ready and waiting for his return. 

Two younger Zytoic were waiting for him, a female seated lazily in the males lap,

“Venin, Jayla” Ragnar snapped upon entering the ship,

“Father.” Both younger Zytoic got to their feet swiftly.

It was clear the pair were twins due to the similarities in appearance. While the Zytoic race all possessed purple skin with intricate white markings around their faces arms and legs, Zytoic females skin was a lighter shade than males.

Their eyes, which are usually pink, sit narrowly in their heads, their elongated fangs and forked tongues, give them a reptilian appearance.

However the twins standing at attention in front of Ragnar where unique, the male, named Venin, his left eye was pink, his sister Jayla’s was green; Venin’s right eye was green, while Jayla’s was pink. Ragnar’s skin, while still purple upon close inspection but greying with age, so much so that the white markings on his face where barely visible anymore.

“You are to pick up the pieces of the mission yourselves. You know all too well that your brother proved to be a disappointment; do not repeat his failure.” Ragnar snarled, “Yes father” both Venin and Jayla replied firmly.  


Meanwhile on Earth, Thor’s visit had cheered Sigyn greatly. He had left by the next morning but Sigyn hadn’t expected a long visit, she was however concerned about the Zytoic.

With such little information to be found on the strange race of assassins Sigyn wondered just how this enemy could be beaten.

And just what they wanted from her. Her self-defence lessons with Natasha were progressing well.

She kept Loki’s dagger with her at all times, hidden in a sleeve of her Midgardian clothing or tucked into a specially made leather holster around her thigh. Unfortunately the Avengers where called up on a mission in Europe; another hidden Hydra base had been manifesting in secret for months.

After a lot of debate and compromise, it was agreed that the mission had to be dealt with, but Natasha and Steve would stay behind with Sigyn. It wasn’t expected to be a long, or particularly dangerous mission since the base was still in its early stages and there seemed to be no extraordinary humans like Wanda in practise there.  


The two weeks they were gone passed with no incident. The day before the team where due back Natasha and Sigyn were relaxing in the living room; Natasha was using her phone while Sigyn curled in the corner of the couch reading and Steve was fetching something from his bedroom. Suddenly the security alarm shattered the silence of Stark tower.

“Master Rogers, there seems to be a security breach on level two! Unidentified persons have entered the building, most likely hostile.” JARVIS informed, Sigyn and Natasha stood from the sofa,

“Stay there” Nat told Sigyn before darting into the hallway where they met Steve who was now grasping his Captain America shield – (Now free of the childish doodles damaging it during the Tower’s prank war)!

“I’ll go check it out, stay with Sigyn” Steve urged before had made his way to the second floor of the tower, “Who’s there?” he called, “Surrender and no one gets hurt.” He added firmly, offering the intruder a chance.

A moment later a tall, feminine form stepped around the corner at the end of the hall. Steve could see the mysterious woman was not of Earth, purple skin, mismatched eyes, wearing long sleeved black dress that was slit up to her thigh on both sides, knee high leather boots, silver armoured corset and grey cape that covered her shoulders and ended at the center of her pronounced spine and possessed a single silver lip piercing,

“You’re a Zytoic, right?” he guessed, shield held confidently in front of him,   
The alien narrowed her eyes

“What do you know of my race, Midgardian?” the female hissed scathingly, 

Steve shrugged

“Not much, one of your kind tried to kill a friend of a friend, we’re here to make sure that doesn’t happen.” Steve replied, watching carefully as the female grew closer

“Our brother was foolish, and brash, we are not so. We shall triumph where our sibling failed so spectacularly” The Zytoic answered,

“We?” Steve questioned,

“Surely you do not think I came alone?” she questioned mockingly, long, snake like fangs offering a menacing smile, but just as Steve realized he had been tricked, a sharp scream was heard from above them,

”Natasha!!” Steve darted to the elevator, only to be tackled to the floor by the Zytoic.

Upstairs the male Zytoic, Venin, had broken through the glass sliding door of the living room balcony, wearing a burnt orange tunic over black trousers and sleeveless leather coat that brushed the backs of his knees, crouching before Natasha and Sigyn, “You know, I was expecting more of a challenge than a pair of females, one of which is our intended target.” Venin smirked, standing straight again, the glass from the broken window crunched beneath the knee high leather boots, exact copies of the ones his twin, Jayla, wore, “What makes you think women can’t be a challenge?” Nata retorted, with a jerk of her wrist she pointed her previously concealed gun and shot in the direction of the second Zytoic, who leapt into the air in a cork-screw flip, landing on one knee, steadying himself with one hand, while the Zytoic was distracted Sigyn took the chance to throw her dagger, just as Natasha had shown her, but with a twist of his hand the Zytoic male was able to redirect it, the steel handle bounced off of his wrist, only to scratch Venin’s cheek deeply, and become embedded in the wall behind him. Venin’s long purple-ish tongue flicked out, glistening like spilt oil, coating it with the thick layer of his own blood “It’s been a long time since a target has made me bleed.” He sneered, a second later the closed door was smashed open; Jayla stepped over the splintered opening, “did someone mention blood, brother?” she questioned hopefully. 

Natasha charged at the female, trying to slam her into the wall, but the female alien was able to use her hands and feet to soften the blow, grabbing the back of the red-head’s neck tightly while Venin grabbed Sigyn, lifting her by her throat and throwing her at Natasha, who had no choice but to let the impact happen, with her distracted, Jayla launched herself at the pair just as Steve entered the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers face the consequences of their mistake and Thor and Loki set of on a rescue mission.

Steve lay unconscious on the floor, bruised and bloodied, while Venin was standing over Natasha, with one foot pressing down on her chest. 

“Wait!” Sigyn, who had been struggling to her feet as Jayla and Venin moved in to finish the job, only to stop and turn to Sigyn,

“Let- let them be. I will go with you, but let me heal my friends first. If you allow me that I’ll come with you in silence.” She promised, her nose was bloody and her arm clearly broken,

‘I can’t let them hurt my friends.” she thought to herself determinedly,

“Sigyn, don’t! If you go with them all this was for nothing!” Nat shouted, trying to pry Venin’s foot off of her chest.

“You think we would trust you? The wife of the God of Lies?” Jayla hissed sarcastically.

“I am the Goddess of Fidelity. When I make a promise I do not break it.” Sigyn insisted.

Jayla snatched Sigyn by the back of the neck, making her cry out, she was forced to her knees at Venin’s feet.

“Do it. Be quick about it.” Jayla spat.

“I’m sorry” Sigyn told Nat; placing one hand on Steve’s bleeding side and the other on Nat’s wrist she focused her energy on healing them.

The area around her hands glowed gold for a few moments before Venin interrupted

“Enough! Come Jayla!” he ordered, stepping towards the broken window, his sister following at his heels tugging Sigyn with her, the princess was relieved to see Steve’s eyes opening and Nat getting to her feet.

The Avengers returned to find the living room all but completely destroyed, and Nat helping Steve to his feet, all-be-it unsteadily, both injured and severely defeated. 

“What happened, are you two alright?!” Wanda asked with concern.

“Yeah” Nat nodded on behalf of both herself and Steve,

“It was the Zytoic, two of them,” She stated as Bruce approached, checking over the gashes in her shoulder and face, “Hey, I’m fine, I’ve had worse than this doc” Nat stated dryly.

“Where’s Sigyn?” Tony questioned.

“They took her, they er, they knocked us out and when we woke up she was gone.” Steve admitted, “Shit” Tony cursed,

“Thor needs to know” Nat added.

“Yeah, but how? It’s not like they have cell-phones or anything” Bruce countered.

“Knowing that guy he probably already knows” Steve guessed.

“Oh come on, even that drape wearing-“

Tony was cut off as a bright light shone from outside, so bright it was almost blinding.

“Oh come on!” Stark complained as The Thunder God and a second figure appeared on the grass below, with a swing of his hammer they soared to the balcony outside the broken window

“STARK!” there was only time for Tony for spin in the direction of the voice and murmur an ‘Uh-oh’ before Loki had Tony pinned against the damaged wall by his throat,

“You were supposed to protect her!” Loki was practically hissing like a spurned cobra, its hood spread and ready to strike. Some cultures believe if you kill a cobra’s mate the other will hunt you down in order to avenge it. Right now that could be entirely believable.

“Loki!” Thor tried to intervene, but was ignored,

“Why where you not doing what you promised?” Loki raged, pulling Tony away from the wall only to slam him back into it, Thor grabbed for Loki and pulled his brother off of Tony, who landed on his feet.

Rrubbing his throat he frow Ed up at Loki “Psychopath” he muttered.

“Loki, enough, this isn’t going to help” Thor locked his brothers arms to his sides.

Loki struggled, trying to get at Tony, his eye’s burned with anger and hatred 

, “You let Sigyn be taken by the very creatures trying to kill her in the first place.” he spat,

Incensed, Tony stepped forward

“Hey, we made a decision, ok? Yeah it pretty much went tits up but maybe if you hadn’t tried to take over Earth and gotten your selfish ass thrown in prison you wouldn’t need to rely on other people to protect your wife for you!” Tony yelled

“Stark!” Thor yelled in shock while Loki and everyone else became still as statues, eye’s wide in horror at the billionaires’ words while Loki looked ready to kill.

The you get god took a step forward and Thor flinched as uncontrolled bursts of magic emanated from Loki, leaving hairline fractures in the wall and floor space in his vicinity.

“Repeat yourself. I dare you! Say it!” Loki spat venomously, his eye’s morphing from their usual blue/grey to Frost Giant red,   
Tony decided against it and backed down

“…Yeah, ok that was out of line, but Listen here Reindeer Games…” Tony tried to but in  
But Thor intervened

“No Stark, for once my brother is correct. You went too far, what’s more you swore you would protect the princess Sigyn, and now she is gone” Thor interrupted,

“I’m not blaming you my friends, but it is the truth.” Thor finished.

The was a brief, embarresed silence on the Avengers behalf

“He’s right” Steve said, “When they attacked us, they said they were sent by their father, Ragnar I think they said was his name, they’ll take Sigyn back to him on their home planet, If we can help get her back…”

Steve would have continued but Loki gave a sharp bark of laughter,

“you think I would trust you again after this? Thor we don’t have time for this, are you going to help me get my wife back or are you staying here with your incompetent little friends?!” Loki demanded.

“Go with him Thor, Sigyn; she’s become a good friend to all of us, we all want her safe.” Steve announced.

Loki looked mildly confused at the statement but Thor nodded and turned to Loki

“We should go. We shall be in need of a ship” Thor stated, grabbing his brother and with a swing of his hammer directed the two out of the window, only for the Bifrost to transport them away once more.

After returning briefly to Asguard and procuring the fastest ship from Odin’s fleet, the race was on to find Myrkrfold and rescue Sigyn. 

It was impossible to use the Bifrost as the planet was beyond even Heimdale’s sights. Thor groaned slightly, walking to the front of the ship, they had been flying for what felt like days now and there was little room to stretch one’s legs after sitting for hours on end.

“You should rest, brother, you’ve been driving this thing non-stop since we left Asgard” he suggested, 

Loki didn't look up

“I’m fine” he argued, though in truth he was exhausted, he refused to relinquish control of the ship, they had to move fast if they were to get to Myrkrfold.

“It’ll do no good if you collapse from exhaustion as soon as we land” Thor insisted, after a tense moment of silence Loki stood, gradually letting go of the controls and letting Thor take over.

Loki trudged over to the couch like seat’s at the side of the ship. Only to return minutes later, sitting in the seat beside Thor, a control panel with a lever and various buttons separating them,

“It’s no use, I can’t sleep” he pointed out irritably, Thor made no reply and silence returned. Loki broke the long stretch of quite a while later,

“Why do you still refer to me as your brother? You know well enough we’re not” Loki said suddenly.

“Loki, it is how we were raised; I do not find it as easy to disregard that nor forsake the memories of our childhood as you do.” Thor explained, just because he’d discovered Loki was adopted he couldn’t just start seeing him as anything other than his brother, after all this time.

. “Besides” Thor added lightly, finally looking up from the control panel,

“By your marriage to Sigyn I gained a younger sister, I always wondered what that would be like.” Thor joked, Loki rolled his eyes but smirked, it only lasted a moment as the mention of her name reminded the two of the seriousness in the situation, and their mission.

“If they’ve hurt her…” Loki growled.

Thor offered a sympathetic glance

“We shall find her Loki; I swear that, by our ancestors and the Gods of old. We will get her back” Thor promised, dreading the thought of harm coming to Sigyn.

Loki meanwhile fell silent, plotting sadistic torture of the worst kind on any Zytoic who harmed his wife in any way.

At last Thor pointed to a dark, singular planet up ahead. Myrkrfold was small, about the size of the Planet Mercury; it was divided into three cities separated by plains of dust and ash. 

The small craft Loki and Thor had procured seemed to blend well with the scattering of Ships cruising the city, it seemed that no one though it odd that a ship should appear from no-where; this was a planet ruled and populated by Assassins for hire, any ship that arrived would be assumed to be owned by potential customers.

“Ragnar, the ruler, resides in a fortress outside the main City. It shouldn’t be difficult to find” Loki reported, finally putting away the book he had been reading and re-reading for hours,

“No doubt Ragnar will be expecting us” Thor said bluntly

“Good” Loki spat. Landing the ship Thor addressed his brother seriously, “Loki, when Zytoic reach maturity they are able to produce venom called Coxyl, it’s toxic to anyone not part of the Zytoic race.” Thor reminded him, “We cannot just barge in, we need to plan” Thor implored his brother only to become unsettled as the God of Mischief grinned.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki take revenge on those who took his wife from him

Meanwhile, inside Ragnar’s dwellings, a tall black building which consisted of a maze of stairways and open corridors which were more like bridges of stone and greying marble. 

The aging Zytoic Ruler was seated in the throne of black stone, Jayla and Venin approached, hand in hand, their steps perfectly synched to each other

“Father, the traitor has arrived; a ship just outside of the city” Jayla spoke fist “They’ll be here within the hour, what would you have us do?” Venin added, Ragnar thought for a moment, with a low hiss.  


Venin and Jayla met Loki at the gates, they matched the brief description Captain America and Black Widow had given Loki; twins, with mismatched eyes that mirrored it’s sibling, dressed in black and burnt orange leather outfits, with each style suited to their gender.

As he drew closer to them Loki used his magic to form his cape and golden armour over his black and green leather outfit,

“I’ve come to bargain with the ruler of this waste of a planet.” Loki started, to the twin’s interest, tugging on the end of the chain in his hand; Thor fell to his knees in front of him. Venin and Jayla grinned maliciously, baring elongated fangs, coated with thick, oil-like venom.

Loki dragged Thor before the Zytoic ruler, flanked by Jayla and Venin over a long, stone bridge that ran over the center of the castle-like building, a deep, black pit was all that could be seen under the bridge.

“Well, well, I wondered how long it would take for the traitorous Loki Laufyson to come crawling to me once I’d taken what means the most to him” the mauve skinned creature chuckled darkly, biting back a harsh remark, Loki, eyes narrowed slightly and dark with determination took a step forward,

“-Should never have trusted you, brother. I’ll never make that mistake again; when I’m free I swear I shall finish you!” Thor yelled, his wrists bound and his hammer nowhere in sight.

“You’ll not have the chance Odin-son. But I wonder how the pathetic traitor, Loki; God of Trickery, summon the strength to subdue the mighty son of Odin?” Ragnar sneered,

“I did not come to exchange tales of glory with an aging reptile” Loki snapped before composing himself,

“I brought him to you as an exchange, torture him, enslave him, kill him even. Inject your ghastly venom into his veins, it hardly matters to me. But you will return Sigyn to me.

She is the only reason I’m here” Loki stared at Ragnar unwaveringly, the grey-skinned creature chuckled darkly, “I think not. It is you whom I have been tasked with capturing.

The one whom desires the traitor Loki’s head was certain that you would come to her aid should she be…harmed or taken from you.” Ragnar revealed.

Loki was unable to conceal his confusion and Ragnar gave a sound of amusement,

“Thanos was deeply, Hm, troubled by your failure to bring him the tesseract. He promised an extremely generous sum in return for you.” Ragnar revealed.

Loki’s eyes darted between Venin and Jayla, who had moved in front of him threateningly 

“That wife of yours, she has a mouth on her, just like yourself. Can see why you like her.” Venin smirked as Jayla crossed in front of her brother, moving from his left side to his right.

Venin’s eyes watched her intently for a moment as she spoke

“She lasted well, for such a delicate thing. Though in the end she broke; crying, begging…screaming for you, pleading for you to save her.” Jayla stated, green and pink eyes glinting with sadistic pleasure.

Loki gripped the chain tighter, “Then for every injury you dealt her, I shall inflict on you, twenty times over” Loki stated calmly, Venin gave a hiss of laughter

“Ah, poor little Jotun outcast, there are two of us, and you alone cannot even begin to match the power of two Zytoic Assassins.” Venin said.

Loki glared at the siblings

“Perhaps, but then; there is not just me” Loki smirked, letting the illusion fall away, the image of Thor in chains faded, instead Thor stood by his side, wielding his hammer, twirling it in one hand sending a bolt of lightning through the air, Loki rolled out of the way, stopping just before he reached the edge of the bridge, Venin and Jayla moved out of the way on instinct..

The bolt of lightning hit Ragnar full force, the ruler screamed loudly in pain but Thor forced the lightning to keep coming, sending Ragnar straight through the rock and stone that made up his throne; he hit the back wall hard before falling to the ground for a moment.

Thor soared through the air, striking the Zytoic in the head, while Loki conjured his knives and advanced towards Jayla and Venin, who launched themselves at the trickster.

Loki was forced to alternate between attacking, dodging and defending against the agile, acrobatic twins and Thor engaged Ragnar, using both his hammer and his fists.

A sudden burst of lightning finally fried Ragnar, who howled in pain before collapsing, short bursts of electricity emanating from the charred corpse. Jayla and Venin paused in shock but only for a split second, with an enraged cry Jayla went to sink her fangs into Loki’s shoulder.

Before she could strike he drove his dagger through her cheek, squealing in agony she dropped to the floor, holding her bleeding cheek, her pale mauve skin quickly becoming stained with red/black blood, Loki’s arm turning frost giant blue, he froze Jayla’s feet to the ground. With an angered roar Venin attack with further ferocity.

A single misstep meant Loki was able to trip Venin and kick him to the edge of the stone bridge, while he scrabbled desperately to prevent himself from falling. 

Loki flicked one of his daggers, catching it by the handle expertly before he threw it at Jayla, hitting her directly between the eyes, she fell on her back shrieking and squirming violently she clumsily tried to grab at the handle. Leaping at her Loki plunged the blade deeper before pulling it free and stabbing through the skin right above her collarbone.

Loki paused to gain his breath back as Jayla took a final choked breath, eyes clouding over and rolling back in her head. By now Venin had crawled back up onto the surface of the bridge, Loki watched murderously as Venin stopped, watching his twin’s eyes slip closed for the last time,

“Jayla…” he choked, after a pause, with a sound like a strangled animal.

The Zytoic male shrieked, tongue curling passed thin parted lips, his body arching forward with raw emotion, Loki stepped up to stand at Venin’s side, his expression undeterminable.

“Now you know how it feels” he said, looking down at Venin

“when someone takes away what you care about most, the person you would die to protect.” Loki said.

Venin moved to strike Loki but the raven haired god easily caught Venin’s wrist, twisting it violently. Meeting Loki’s gaze Venin spoke

“So what now, huh? It wasn’t just Jayla, you know. We both tortured that wife of yours, and we both enjoyed it!” Venin spat viciously.

Venins" body had gone limp, if it weren’t for the fact that Loki was gripping his wrist the Zytoic male wouldn’t even have been upright.

Despite the burning rage he felt, Loki’s expression still showed very little emotion, “Oh I know, and your sister paid with her life for that; I won’t kill you though. Live with the pain and remember exactly why your father and precious sister died; because if anyone dares touch Sigyn and try to take her from me – I, Loki, will end them. But not before making them beg for Hel itself to take them.” Loki said.

Throwing the other male away from him in disgust, in retaliation Venin snarled and pushed himself forward, fangs bared, Loki was able to hold the enraged creature away as Venin snapped his jaws repeatedly trying to sink his fangs into his throat, with a grunt of effort and a well-executed twist of his lean body Loki had grabbed Venin’s elongated fangs in his fists, wincing as the excess venom burned his palms.

With Venin clawing at his arms Loki broke the two fangs in half, another shriek of agony tore from Venin’s throat as he fell to his knees, hunched over and holding his hands over his mouth, a mixture of blood and excess venom pouring from his mouth.

Breathing heavily and throwing away the broken points of Venin’s teeth, Loki turned and walked away, Thor who had been watching the whole thing, looked disturbed and slightly saddened 

“Loki…” he started, “Don’t. I told you, I would deal with them in my own way, you swore you would not intervene” Loki reminded his adoptive brother, moving swiftly passed him, ignoring the burning pain in his palms and the deep gashes sustained during his fight with Jayla and Venin.

Thor took one last look at the pitiful form of Venin, still bleeding from his mouth, now whimpering his sister’s name pathetically as he crawled over to her lifeless body. Thor was reminded exactly what Loki was capable of. Especially if the motivation was Sigyn, and Thor hoped, for their sake, that no one ever dared to try and harm Loki’s wife ever again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Horrors Sigyn has endured becomes all took clear for the brothers.

The brothers searched the stone castle until Thor drew Loki’s attention to a staircase that lead up to two separate levels of the building. Lines of cells built into the stone walls indicated that it was the dungeon. 

“We shall find her faster if we split up.” Thor pointed out.

With a nod of agreement Loki moved off to search the cells on the lower level, creating several copies of himself and sending each one in a different direction while Thor took the staircase at the end to the line of cells which led up to the second level, the staircase also lined with cells. Stopping to peer inside the cells Thor was growing concerned that he might not find her, each cell had been empty so far, but he finally came across an occupied one! Breaking the lock Thor stepped inside, stopping dead in his tracks as his eyes adjusted to the shadows of the small cell, “Oh Gods” he muttered sadly.  


On the damp floor, huddled against the grimy wall, lay Sigyn; with her knees pulled up to her chest with her arms wrapped around them, what clothing she had been wearing was in tatters, dirty scraps of fabric that barley clung to her skin, which was littered with cuts, bruises, and what appeared to be burns. She was shaking uncontrollably and her eyes seemed to dart in every direction in panic.

Thor carefully moved to kneel in front of her,

“Sigyn, are you…” her breathing hitched and quickened and she hid her face between her chest and legs, making small sounds of distress.

His voice softer this time, Thor spoke again

“Sister…” he moved to place a hand on her shoulder, but when he saw the way her body tensed and the rejection in her eyes he knew better than to touch her. He met her gaze with warm blue eyes

“Loki?” Thor asked and her eyes welled with tears, with a muffled sob she nodded desperately. Thor watched her with understanding

“it’s going to be alright, he’s here, Loki’s here with me! I’ll fetch him and we’ll get you away.” Thor vowed, hoping to look reassuring before leaving again, much to Sigyn’s fear, tears ran down her sickly, bloodied cheeks.

Thor stopped just outside the cell,

“Loki?” he called, his brother appeared at the end of the hall and made his way towards him but when Loki reached the open door of the cell, following Thor’s concerned gaze he frowned, peering into the cold, dark cell. “I see nothing” he disregarded after a quick glance.

However a short pained moan drew Loki’s attention to the back wall, a sliver of light revealed Sigyn; still in the position Thor had found her in, practically skeletal in appearance, her hair hid a majority of her face and there appeared to be streaks of blood matted into it.

For a moment Loki couldn’t move, his throat constricted and his stomach dropped as he tried to process what he was seeing.

“Loki!” Thors sharp voice wrenched Loki out of his catatonic state. 

He moved forward and on one knee before Sigyn, Loki’s fingers carefully touched Sigyn’s bruised and bloodied hand, being unusually slow and careful with his actions, even he could feel how cold they were.

Upon seeing that it was Loki Sigyn gave a short moan, leaning closer to him.

Loki ran a hand through her hair “hush my love, you’re safe now.” he soothed.

, after a few moments he pulled away,

“Here, try and sit up.” Loki instructed, very slowly, with a lot of help from Loki, she was able to sit up and lean against the wall, however she kept her head bowed, her hair still sticking to her face by dirt and dried blood.

“Sigyn?” Loki breathed, “Sigyn, look at me” he asked, finally she lifted her head just enough for him to see her eyes, “My love, let me see your face.” he said.

But she shook her head, leaning away from him before lifting her hands, curling them into fists, and brought them to her face,

“Sigyn, look at me” Loki stayed composed but his voice became sterner; he grasped her hands and, upon realizing she had lost the fight, Sigyn allowed him to remove her hands from her face, lowering her knees a fraction she looked at Loki, fully, for the first time.

‘I’m sorry my love’ she thought, wishing he could hear the words she could not say.

Lokis"' expression became pained and alarmed as he swallowed back the bile that rose in the back of his throat;

Along with everything else: her skeletal form, the cuts, bruises and burns…her mouth had been sewn shut.

Loki’s shock quickly turned to anger and though he made no comment Thor looked concerned and horrified.

Tilting her face to one side with his fingers, Loki examined the stitching

“Can you remove it, brother?” Thor questioned.

Loki shook his head slightly, “Not here, it’ll take too long” Loki said without looking up.

Sigyn’s eyes weren’t focusing and her head was rolling back

“She’s losing consciousness. We need to go.” Loki said quickly, putting one of Sigyn’s arms around his neck and lifting her up before she passed out, her head lolled against his chest as Loki watched.

“She’s exhausted her magic; it’s depleted dangerously low.” Loki reported.

The two Gods walked the fifteen minutes back to the ship. Loki placed Sigyn on the couch-like seats at the side of the ship, behind the chair next to the pilot’s and covering her with his cape. This time Thor drove without rest while Loki kept vigil over his wife.  


Thor made the decision to return to Earth and Loki had no argument. As long as they were away from Myrkrfold and Sigyn was somewhere safe.

The Avengers where shocked by the sight before them, Though now conscious, Sigyn looked nothing like the beautiful, graceful young woman they had come to befriend, instead she looked far more fragile, more vulnerable. “Bring her to one of the medical units.” Bruce suggested, making his way to the door.

“I’ll need some supplies.” Loki requested,

“Anything you need” Tony offered gruffly, cautious of the god who’d tried to strangle him.

“I’ll need a basin of some kind, half full of water, hot but not boiling, a glass of drinking water, and something to clean the wounds with” Loki listed.

Bruce led him and Thor to the medical unit the other Avengers collected everything Loki needed.

Bruce cleared one of his work tables and Loki gently placed Sigyn down, muttering words of comfort in her ear as a smaller table was pulled forward and the supplied he’d requested where brought to the lab. 

“I won’t be able to do anything about the pain. But I’ll do it as quickly as I can" he assured her.  
Loki then addressed Thor

"Thor will hold your arms still while I do this” Loki glanced up from Sigyn to look meaningfully at Thor, who stepped forward.

Sigyn lay on her back and Thor placed his large hands at the tops of her arms, offering her a warm smile. She focused her eyes on the white ceiling, preparing herself.

Bruce handed Loki a bottle of clear antiseptic liquid.

“If you pour some of this on the cotton wool it will make sure the wounds don’t get infected”

With great effort Loki was able use a quick burst of magic to loosen the cord, breathing heavily he took a only a moment to recover, before using his fingers to ease the cord through the first hole just under her bottom lip, where a thick drop of blood followed.

Sigyn’s body was tense and her breathing had quickened. Loki continued the delicate work, after what seemed like hours but had in fact been only a little over 10 minutes, he was still only a quarter of a way across her mouth. Sigyn was shaking and pushing against Thors hold.

Her fists suddenly clenched and Loki by chance or luck, happened to stop just as Sigyn suddenly tried to move her head away. “Love, you need to hold still” Loki told her, continuing to tug the stitches through.

Sigyn moaned in pain, “Hold still” he repeated, this time Bruce stepped forward, moving behind Sigyn and placing his hands either side of Sigyn’s head, holding her steady..

Sigyn bent her knees and arched her back, with silent permission from Loki, Tony and Steve moved forward, easing her legs down straight again and holding them in place, her pained whimpers muffled but loud as Loki continued

“Sh, I know, I know. I’m sorry Sigyn.” Loki apologised sincerely, biting his lip as tears ran down Sigyn’s cheeks. No one said a word as Loki continued his painstakingly slow work; every so often he used one of the cotton wool pads to wipe away the droplets of blood that trickled from the wounds.

Sigyn’s muffled cries were growing louder as the minutes ticked by. Her eyes shut tightly, her fists clenched and her body tense against the hands holding her.

An hour later it was done; Loki had pulled the last stitch from Sigyn’s mouth. Falling limp she took a deep inhale through her mouth, ignoring the metallic taste of her own blood dripping from the tiny punctures above her lips while the ones under her bottom lip left small, thick trails down her chin and neck, creating startling lines across deathly pale skin.

Thor and his friends released their hold once Sigyn was still and the group stepped back while Loki cleaned away the blood and eased his arm around Sigyn’s shoulders, helping her to sit up, letting her lean on him for support, when her eyes rolled as she lost consciousness he steadied her, rubbing her bare, bruised arm soothingly. 

“I’ll show you to her room.” Natasha stated. Loki placed one arm under Sigyn’s legs and the other around her shoulders

“She’ll need sustenance, that way she’ll regain her strength and be able to heal.” Loki pointed out, “I can get an I.V and a drip set up, it’ll get the nutrients into her system faster and speed things along.” Bruce said,

“And er, if you want me to take a look at those burns…” the scientist added falteringly, not sure how the God of Mischief would re-act, but Loki glanced at his hand, having forgotten about the burns he’d sustained when snapping Venin’s fangs, and nodded.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigyn emerges from her ordeal with many scars, not all of them physical

She was trapped in a nightmare. It had to be, Loki and Thor had rescued her…hadn’t they? Yet here she was, suffering at the hands of the sadistic Zytoic twins. Forced to endure punishments and tortures outlawed in over a quarter of the Galaxy!

She struggled and fought as she was held down ‘our venom is fatal to any but a Zytoic…” the female lunged forward, sinking her fangs into Sigyn’s shoulder…she screamed as the toxic concoction ate through her flesh from the inside out. She found herself being shaken 

“You are safe now, love.” A voice whispered urgently, but in her half asleep state Sigyn was convinced she was indeed still on Myrkrfold, crying out and curling in on herself to protect her protesting body,

“It was only a dream, I am here, nothing and no-one will hurt you now” the voice crooned, sounding pained. Sigyn recognised the voice as it whispered and murmured comfort against her abused skin, lulling her back to sleep.

Loki watched sadly as Sigyn slowly relaxed and drifted back to sleep. ”Sleep my queen. You have need of it.” he muttered, seeing his wife so hurt, so tortured…it was agonising.  


Sigyn slept on and off for a week, waking for only minutes or even seconds at a time.

Despite the fact that he barely moved from her side Loki wasn’t certain she even knew he was there since she hardly seemed to know where she was, lying still and silent until sleep claimed her over and over again. Loki had to admit he was slightly amazed, one or two of the Avengers would come to the door to check on Sigyn, sometimes up to four times a day even when there had been no change; though he hadn’t thought it possible just 10 months ago, knowing Sigyn had befriended the Avengers gave him an odd sense of comfort.

He hated that Sigyn suffered because of his mistakes, they were similar in many ways, Sigyn never could relate to the other women at Court back at the palace, instead she became the subject of gossip on more than one occasion, alienated because of who she had married and the paths he chose.

However here on Midgard it seemed a different story, they hadn’t treated her differently even though he’d tried to take over their planet and rule it himself. While he still blamed them for allowing Sigyn to be taken, he could see they genuinely worried for her, just as Thor did.

Sigyn felt groggy, everything ached, but her mouth was the worst, sore, and burning constantly. Her eyelids fluttered heavily, the tug of unconsciousness lingering, a pained whimper escaped her throat, instantly a hand was cupping her right cheek, it’s warmth soothing the embedded ice it felt there 

“Sigyn?” a familiar voice whispered, her eyes barley open as she shifted slightly, without opening her eyes she knew she was lying in a bed, on her back and completely bare underneath the warm covers.

“I pray to the Norns I remain asleep so that I may hear your voice and feel your touch, if not for just a little while longer” she mumbled through her lips, it hurt so much to move them

“You think this a dream?” the voice asked mildly,

“It must be. For you are here” she insisted, “my Loki is worlds away. Far, far from my reach.” she swallowed thickly

Loki smiled sadly

“Won’t my queen open her eyes for me so that I can prove that I am real?” Loki’s voice requested,

Still Sigyn didn't move

“I daren’t. For if I do then I shall wake, and you shall fade.” Sigyn replied longingly, “My Sigyn is never afraid to take a chance” Loki teased.

Sigyn's eyelids fluttered heavily before opening completely, Loki was indeed beside her, sitting on the bed with one leg over the edge and the other resting on the bed, 

“You are here” her voice cracked with emotion, she unconsciously leant her body near to his,

“You found me” she whispered with a shuddering breath.

Loki met her gaze “My queen, I would cross the nine realms in alphabetical order for you if I had to” Loki stated.

Sigyn blinked, trying to focus.

“where am I?” she asked, “Midgard.” Loki answered.

His wife nodded once.  
“How long was I asleep?” she asked

“A long time.” was Loki’s simple reply.

Sigyn spotted a tube connected to her arm and what looked like a plastic bag of clear liquid hanging from an iron frame

“Wh-what’s…Loki what is that?” she gasped, shifting slightly, panicking. Loki moved closer to her, “Sh, It’s alright, leave it be,” Loki soothed, taking her hand

“Dr.Banner said it will get nutrients into your system faster, so that you can regain your strength quicker.” He explained, repeating the words that he had been told, taking her hand, running his thumb across the back of her knuckles.

“Sigyn, what have they done to you” Loki said quietly, sounding close to tears himsel.

Her response was to shake her head vehemently.

“I-I can’t-“ she choked, tugging the covers up to her chin and roll on to her side, keeping the arm with the I.V attached stretched in front of her.

Loki silently moved around to the other side of the bed and sank down to lay beside her.

“Hold me, just…for tonight, just hold me, please Loki…” he heard her plead, curling around her so that her spine was curved into his stomach and the backs of her shoulders where against his chest, he felt her tense at first but she made no sound, clutching the hand that had woven over her shoulder and holding it to her chest tightly,

”I’ll not let you go; not for an instant, not ever again.” He whispered to her, not seeing the tears that ran down Sigyn’s cheeks, making the fresh cuts and bruises sting and ache.

Half an hour passed and Loki’s head snapped up as he felt someone’s presence outside the door, it took more effort since his magic was still restricted but with a wave of his hand the door opened noiselessly; to reveal Natasha on the other side, he glared at her in furious warning before she stopped, nodded once and left again.

True to his word Loki did not move, even when he felt his muscles spasm and he lost feeling in the hand Sigyn clutched to her chest, he refused to move. 

Like Natasha, Thor came to the door but upon seeing Loki eying him warily while wrapped protectively around Sigyn, no words were spoken and the Thunder God left the couple in peace. It was only the next morning, half asleep but still alert to any sound, Loki felt Sigyn stir.

He moved back, sitting up slightly as she looked over her shoulder at him

“Hey” she sighed, “Hi” Loki greeted back, she looked across at the I.V and moved onto her back slowly, stretching but wincing as her muscles screamed in protested,

“Are you still in pain?” Loki asked,

she nodded once

“Hm, yes, but not as much as before.” she assured, propping the pillows against the headboard, and sitting up at a loud knock at the door.

A moment later Bruce and Tony stepped into the room, in the blink of an eye Loki had thrown his cape around her shoulders to cover her bare form, since she hadn’t yet been awake for more than a few minutes since her return she had remained nude.

“Hey, Jarvis said you were awake, how are you, Princess?” Tony asked,

“Better, thank you.” Sigyn smiled.

“Oh I was talking to that one but that’s great!” Tony joked, gesturing to Loki, who offered a scathing glance in return,

“How are you feeling?” Bruce asked, moving to check the I.V.

Sigyn watch him with interest

“just tired, and sore.” she answered

, “You’re still a little malnourished and dehydrated so that’s not surprising, but I don’t think you’ll need the I.V anymore. I’ll take it out.” Bruce offered.

“Thank you. My magic has been depleted before but never to such an extreme level.” Sigyn replied, wincing and looking away as the I.V was removed.

“Then how did it happen now? I mean you’ve used your magic plenty of times, right?” Tony asked, while Bruce wound the I.V tube loosely around his arm and moved the metal frame.

Flexing her arm and fingers experimentally, Sigyn hesitated for a moment. 

“The male and female Zytoic, they tortured me, whenever they stopped I had to use more of my magic to heal myself…but they would cause the damage as fast as I could heal it, sometimes faster, after they’d sewn my mouth closed…” she shuddered at the memories

“It took almost every trace of my magic to stop the bleeding and the pain, it took almost everything I had in me.” she admitted.

Tony cursed under his breath, while Bruce removed and cleaned his glasses agitatedly at the level of cruelty Sigyn must have been subjected to.

“Hope you gave those freaks a good ass-kicking, Reindeer games” Tony said.

“I assure you, I did” Loki answered, his tone low but fierce, insulted that someone would think he would do anything less.

Tony smiled “Shame you didn’t bring them back so that we could join in” he snorted.

Loki remained serious, “I would say perhaps next time but there will not be one” he added.

Sigyn shifted slightly, “By the way, how long was I gone?” she asked, an uncomfortable silence settled as no one wanted to be the one to tell her.

“Four and a half months, Earth time anyway” Tony finally said, Sigyn’s eyes widened slightly, “Wh-four..?! How is that possible?” she stammered.

Loki brushed the back of her hand with his fingers,.

“It took about a month to find you, you must have been on Myrkrfold about three months, then a little less than a month to get back. All by Terran time of course” Loki explained.

Bruce glanced between the couple, “You’ve been in and out of consciousness for just over a week.” he added, wanting to relieve the tension a little.

Tony spoke up, his tone light and humorous, “Anyway, We’ll leave you to rest. See you later Princess and slightly moodier princess” Tony gestured to Loki who rolled his eyes as they left.

Sigyn slid lower down the bed, eyes growing heavy; seeing this Loki brushed her hair back from her forehead, before she could say anything

“Sleep love, as long as you need.” He instructed, “I’ll be in the other room, just call if you need me” he added, she squeezed his hand tiredly for a moment before releasing his hand and letting sleep wash over her.

Loki made his way to the communal space which had now been fully restored since Sigyn’s kidnap. As Loki entered the room the conversation stopped, “I enter the room and conversation drops from the sky like a brick” he Loki sighed sarcastically. 

“How is she?” Steve asked, “Once she gains enough strength back to use her magic she will heal soon enough” Loki replied snippily, offering a half-hearted glare at Tony, who was standing with his back against the wall.

“So why did the Zytoic want Sigyn anyway?” Natasha asked bluntly.

“In order to get to me. The male and female you and he…” Loki nodded to Steve

“…encountered were the offspring of Ragnar, the Ruler of the Zytoic was employed by Thanos. Ragnar sent his oldest son to kill Sigyn. When this son was imprisoned, recently killed, Ragnar sent his remaining offspring to kidnap Sigyn and take her to Myrkrfold in order to lure me there so that Ragnar could hand me over to Thanos for a large reward.” Loki paused upon seeing the confused face of the Avengers,

“Thanos is known as the Mad Titan, cast into the void after several realms united in order to defeat him.” he added,.

“But what does this Thanos, Titan guy want with you?” Tony questioned

Loki paused, “Because the Mad Titan does not let traitors slip through his grasp so easily, though traitor implies alliance in the first place. In return for the Tesseract he gave me the sceptre and control over an army strong enough to take Midgard; the Chitauri. I failed at both delivering the tesseract and taking Midgard”

Loki hesitated , Thor looked at him in shock but Tony spoke first

“well, those Zytoic things really did a number on her, but what’s with the sewing-up-her-mouth-thing? Is that some, native, ‘Murky-fold punishment?” Tony questioned tensely, receiving odd looks from Loki and Thor for his mispronunciation of Myrkrfold.

“It isn’t just the Zytoic, no. It’s a little used, practically barbaric, form of punishment. Outlawed in almost all of the nine realms” Loki explained.

“They tried to break her. To manipulate her into believing no-one would save her, not even me.” he seethed, sitting on one of the bar-stools at the marble island that separated the kitchen from the living room space.

Thor placed a plate of food in front of his brother

“Here, you should eat” Thor told him, Loki eyed it suspiciously but ate anyway; it had been a while after all. It wasn’t the same as food from Asgard but it was hot and served to fill the empty ache that pestered him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigyn's recovery begins, and even though she is struggling - she has Loki by her side

Sigyn woke again, feeling less groggy; her limbs still ached but not as much. 

Cautiously she pushed back the covers and moved to stand, only for her legs to give out, painfully straight away; catching herself by leaning on the edge of the mattress she landed softly on her knees on the carpeted floor.

Cursing under her breath she pulled herself up determinedly despite the pain until a hand was offered to her, taking it she sat back on the bed, the act of simply attempting to stand alone left her breathless.

Loki watched her without emotion as he helped back to bed,

“Don’t exert yourself. You cannot force your magic to replenish itself. It’ll take time.” Loki chided, having walked it to find her on the floor, struggling.

Slightly embarrassed and disheartened Sigyn avoided his gaze,

“I’ve always tried to be so careful with my magic, never used it for trivial things…but now, it’s like I don’t remember what it’s like to be hurt or in pain, not like this.” Sigyn said sadly.

Loki placed a comforting hand on her shoulder “It won’t last forever” he reassured.

“The pain, it won’t last.” he clarified before gesturing to a tray he had previously set on the bedside table.

“Eat. You must be hungry” he said, picking up the tray and offering it to his wife who took it, setting it on her lap with a grateful smile.

“Actually, yes! My favourites, how did you know?” she asked, grinning at the bowl of nuts and fruits and yogurt.

“Your friend, the younger one with the red hair” he described vaguely,

“Wanda” Sigyn nodded helpfully

Loki gestured with one hand,

“Right, I asked what you liked to eat here, it’s been awhile, I don’t know what food is like on this planet, or what ones you liked. Your friend helped.” Loki explained.

He was now sitting on the edge of the bed beside her but Sigyn noticed he looked tense and uncomfortable

“Loki, what is it?” she asked worriedly as she ate.

It had been a long time since she’d eaten properly, she had to eat slowly, and not too much as it would make her ill and she would take longer to recover should that happen.

Seeing her shiver slightly Loki changed the subject, “I’ll draw you a bath. It’ll help the pain and warm you.”

He got to his feet to do just that, disappearing into the adjoining bathroom.

Sigyn watched him go with confusion, glancing at the jumper lying at the end of the bed, she had been about to ask him to pass it to her before he’d left.

A few minutes later Loki returned, 

“That was fast, you know how to work the Midgardian’s water pipes?” she asked with a smile, glad to hear her good-natured wit Loki chuckled

“It isn’t so different from home. And…while you were sleeping I may have asked the voice- the computer…” for once Loki stumbled with his words,

“J.A.R.V.I.S sir. You may call me J.A.R.V.I.S” a familiar computerised voice corrected

Sigyn smothered a laugh when Loki nearly jumped out of his skin in surprise

“Does it do that often?” the surprised trickster grumbled,

“Sometimes” Sigyn conceded, ignoring the pain that flared around her lips from where the stitching had been.

Getting to her feet, since she still wore nothing it offered Loki a better look at her injuries; fingerprint bruises littered her wrists, ankles and collarbone, the countless cuts and scratches had started to scab over, standing out alarmingly against her naturally pale skin, which still seemed a little too stretched over her bones.

His hands balled into fists, eyeing every cut, bruise and blemish, he hadn’t realized that she was watching him too until she spoke,

“They don’t hurt so much anymore”

Sigyn tried to comfort him. His eyes lingered on the deeper cuts around the edge of her right cheek; the dark red was a harsh contrast to the glittering blue mark.

“The Zytoic, how did you and Thor manage to get by them?” she questioned,

“I ended them. Told them I did not approve of others touching what was mine” Loki replied, meeting her gaze.

She nodded and gave a very small smirk, despite the pain it caused her,

“I knew you would, I never doubted you would come for me, I hope you know that” she added.

As she turned and head to the bathroom, she could feel Loki’s penetrating gaze follow her, watching for any sign that she might collapse again, ready to move to her aid at a seconds notice, as she disappeared to the bathroom.

Sigyn soaked for half an hour in the hot water, washing her hair and body thoroughly. 

After drying herself she stopped to look in the full length mirror, spotting the extent of he own injuries, It was frustrating having so many bruises and cuts on her body unable to heal them, the bath had helped but her body still ached.

She didn’t realize how long she had been standing in front of the mirror until Loki tapped on the door before entering,

“Sigyn?…” he started, looking from the bathtub on his left and then to his right where his eyes met Sigyn, he stepped closer to her, her down-cast eyes followed the path his hand made as he brushed the abused skin of her arm,

“Are you angry with me?” Sigyn’s voice was so quiet Loki was sure he had misheard,

“what?” he asked in shock, regarding their reflections Sigyn met his eyes,

“Look at me. This is what I am without my magic, Loki. Weak, fragile….without my magic I’m…” Sigyn said unhappily, hanging her head in shame.

Looking down at her, the real her, not the reflection, he kissed her temple,

“Do not ever say such things. From what I’ve heard you fought like a Valkyrie to defend your friends, and every time those Zytoic hurt you, you never give up, you used your magic to heal yourself so that you would live, under that kind of torture, anyone else would have given up, but you didn’t” Loki insisted,

“Look Sigyn…” he continued,

When she didn’t he tilted her chin upwards so that she would look at their reflections, though a good few inches taller than her Loki leant his chin on her shoulder,

“You really think I care that you a great fighter or not? I don’t. Even without your magic, Sign you are not nothing. You have intelligence, curiosity. You’re more selfless than I could ever be in a thousand lifetimes, and you’ve forgiven me for more sins than I can count.” he sighed, wrapping his arms around her bare form.

Sigyn watched him in the mirror the whole time, mesmerized by his comforting tone, he was not nicknamed Silver-tongue for nothing.

“You are everything to me.” Loki told her, kissing her temple he suggested she dress while he left to fetch them both a drink.

Loki returned to Sigyn’s room to find her sitting cross-legging in the center of the bed, dressed in a pale grey t-shirt that hung loosely off one shoulder. 

There was no longer grime clinging to her skin or blood caked in her hair, which she was attempting to style into a loose braid, as was customary when she prepared for bed

“Well done for not murdering Tony while I was un-conscious” Sigyn said.

Loki set two glasses of water on the bedside table before sliding over sit behind her and take the three sections of her hair between his slender fingers.

“He would be twelve feet under, in pieces, if I had my way about it” Loki grumbled.

With practised hands he had the braid finished and Sigyn handed him the hair tie in her hand

“Be nice, they did their best.

They would have killed Natasha and Steve if I hadn’t stepped in. I wasn’t about to allow them to die for me, their friends need them too much, Midgard needs them.” She insisted.

Loki scoffed as he quickly finished securing the braid, “I need you.” he argued firmly.

Sigyn’s expression softened, turning to look at him, even sitting on her knees he was still taller than her.

“It’s only been a couple of days, but I’m feeling better. Yet my magic…” Loki interrupted her before she could finish, “…will return in its time, I promise you. Love, I do know what it feels like, to have your magic stripped down to the bare minimum, the vulnerability it leaves you in.” He said, placing a hand on her right cheek, careful of the scratches and cuts around the blue mark.

“It will return as normal, given time” Loki repeated

“Yet even if it didn’t I wouldn’t care, Magic or not, a million scars or none, you are beautiful Sign, inside and out.” Loki added the last part in a quieter tone.

“Even when you saw me, in my Jotun form that first time, when you have to live with what I’m capable of, still you wouldn’t leave, for reasons I cannot fathom. No matter what, you’re my queen. And because of all my wrong-doings I cannot give you a throne”

Loki grit his teeth, this was one of his few regrets: that he couldn’t give her what she deserved.

Sigyn shook her head lightly, her expression soft, “I never asked for one.” She replied  
Her arms slid around his neck

, “Why would I ask for anything more…when I have you?” she smiled, Loki’s eyes met hers

“I’m relieved you’re safe.” Loki added quickly before pressing his lips to her own, only for her to yelp and pull away.

Loki began apologising right away, but Sigyn only chuckled, pressing a hand lightly to her sore mouth

“I’m afraid we shall have to wait a while longer for that” she said lightly, running the pad of her thumb over the dark shadows under her husband’s eyes she grew serious again, “Let’s sleep. Both of us.” she suggested.

Loki agreed, removing his clothing apart from the tight fitting black trousers he wore, manoeuvring their bodies so that Sigyn lay on top of him, cheek resting on his chest with their limbs entangled intimately.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigyn continues to improve and Loki at least tries to get along with the Avengers. But this new resemblance of peace is quickly shattered when news arrives from Asgard

Each day Sigyn’s condition improved, it took close to two weeks but she was almost completely back to normal. One morning Sigyn woke slowly from a pleasant, dreamless sleep, the first thing she did however, before her eyes even opened was laugh. 

“Loki, what you doing?” she placed her hands on his shoulders, in a neither encouraging nor discouraging manner, Loki had in fact been lightly trailing his fingers over Sigyn’s arm, shoulder and neck,

“Can you not guess?” he muttered in her ear, when she looked slightly confused, uncertain even, he simply smirked

“Go, see yourself.” He inclined his head to the body-length mirror on the wall. Sigyn stood, now far steadier on her feet after plenty of rest, nourishment and practise. Loki sat up, bare down to his waist, and watched as Sigyn’s face lit up. The bruises, cuts and various other injuries that had littered her body had now completely disappeared! With a gasp of delight she glanced at Loki, beaming happily before looking down, eyes wandering over now flawless skin.

On her outer thigh however, was a particularly deep cut that had needed several stitches. Lifting her leg and resting her foot on the bed, Sigyn inspected the cut, her brow furrowed as she concentrated. The wound glowed golden for a long moment as the damaged flesh slowly nit itself back together, with only a tiny trace of redness to indicate it had ever been there at all. But Sigyn took several deep breaths, her brow furrowing.

Loki saw her displeasure right away, 

“Don’t look so disappointed, you haven’t been able to use your magic for a while, with practise and some time it won’t take so much concentration” Loki told her.

When she did not respond, with a roll of his eyes Loki moved across the bed to where Sigyn now stood, still with her foot resting on the edge, her nightdress hitched up so that it barely covered her, not that Loki was complaining,

“Your patience with me is infinite, yet when it comes to other matters; it’s almost non-existent.” He commented humorously,

“You can say that again” Sigyn smirked, voice dripping with innuendo, her tone and position of her body made Loki’s body temperature rise at dizzying speed, he needed only a tiny, encouraging nod from Sigyn and he traced his fingers around her ankle, up her calf muscle, lips brushing across her knee as his hand wandered wherever it wished.

“We hardly got the reunion I envisioned” she added, slightly breathless from Loki’s actions. No sooner had the word left her mouth, Loki had grasped the back of her knee with one hand, using the other to support her lower back, and swung her round, dropping her to the bed gently so that he could crawl on top of her.

“I can remedy that.” he hissed against the skin of her throat, her hands in his hair, holding him in place, “If you’re ready” he wavered slightly, as much as he wanted this, wanted her, he had to know she felt well enough and strong enough. In response she pressed her lips to his, with Loki responding fiercely.

However the pair jumped violently in shock when the door was battered with a series of overly-loud knocks 

“Loki, Lady Sigyn, breakfast is prepared!” Thor’s boisterous tone called out. Sigyn fell limp against the mattress, arms landing either side of her,

“Thank you Thor (!) She called back sarcastically with a frustrated sigh.

“Let me kill him” Loki complained, face still pressed to her neck,

“Not before me” Sigyn answered bleakly. A few minutes later, the couple exited the room, Loki was now dressed in an impeccable black suit with a deep grey shirt and deep green tie, and he kept a hand around Sigyn’s waist, as they approached the rest of the group.

Sigyn wore a simple sundress with quarter length leggings and of course no shoes.

Most of the group were already eating, Natasha and Steve however where absent since they often rose early, ate and headed for the training rooms, or in Steve’s case out for a run. Tony was making coffee in the kitchen area, while Wanda and Bruce sat on one of the couches with plates of food.

Thor exited the kitchen as the couple passed

“Greetings you two!” he said, clutching a heaving plate of bagels, pop tarts, bacon and eggs, but his cheery greeting was met with a sharp cuff round the back of the head from Sign as she and Loki passed him.

“Ow!” Thor complained, ducking his head

“Brother control your woman!” he added,

Loki simply stared at Thor with a bemused expression for a moment before looking down at Sigyn.

“Bad wife” he stated blandly with his eyebrows raised, meeting his gaze, Sigyn simply smirked deviously, the pair kissed briefly before she pulled away, taking his hand.

Tony rolled his eyes dramatically,

“Ah come on it’s too early to be seeing that!” Tony complained dramatically but was ignored

Loki turned to Thor

“Happy?” he asked rhetorically, Thor was practically pouting like a child at this point

“Not exactly” the thunder God complained, rubbing the back of his head with one hand; his answer went unheard as Loki allowed Sigyn to lead him to the unoccupied couch opposite where Bruce and Wanda sat, Tony walked over to join them with his coffee.

With the three of them on one couch, Thor sat on the floor with his back against the second couch where Loki sat, Sigyn sitting to his right with her back against the armrest and her legs resting over his lap, feet on the cushion to his left.

“Sigyn, you look so well, I’m glad you’ve recovered” Wanda said, Sigyn returned her friends smile happily, “Thank you Wanda, I feel much better, in fact I seem to have recovered enough for my magic to replenish!” Sigyn revealed happily, offering one arm for them to see. It was now clear of any bruise, burn scratch and cut.

“That’s great news Sigyn” Bruce congratulated, after arranging a brief check-up for later that afternoon to ensure her body was in-fact recovering as it should, the group fell into comfortable silence.

By the time everyone finished eating and Steve returned from his run, rain was pattering against the windows and thick clouds darkened the sky, the group fell into light conversation. 

Loki mostly remained silent, his history with the Avengers made the situation somewhat uncomfortable for him. Sigyn attempted to make him feel included by sharing the story of the prank war she had been caught up in during her stay.

When Thor told an embarrassing story about Sigyn she decided to get her own back,

“Tony, you enjoy jokes do you not?” she said, without taking her eyes off Thor

“What you got for me?” Tony answered, intrigued.

“What’s blonde, carries a weapon and runs round and round screaming like a girl?” she queried,

“Oh, oh! Steve when he hears a swear word!” Tony guessed, raising his hand like a child in school, as the others collapsed into laughter, even Loki couldn’t stop his mouth from quirking into a smile, Steve however hung his head,

“Am i ever going to live that down?!” he demanded, looking around at the others.

Tony gave his friend a firm pat on the shoulder, “Not while there’s air in my lungs buddy!” he retorted.

Meanwhile Sigyn recovered enough to carry on,

“Not quite. It’s Thor when he sees a snake” she said, humorously, everyone looked to Thor

“Really? You’re afraid of snakes?” Steve chuckled, Thor shifted in agitation, “Only because it was really him disguised as a snake!” Thor tried to explain in frustration; Loki moved his head in an exaggerated eye roll, “It was a simple prank” he shrugged defensively.

Thor’s eyes widened, “You stabbed me!” he argued loudly.

“Whoa whoa, he stabbed you, how old were you guys?” Steve asked.

Loki and Thor answered at the same time,

“Eight” Tony spoke up as he passed the couch, he had been fetching a drink from the kitchen

“Eight years old and you stabbed your brother? Yup, psychopath, I called it.” Tony insisted.

Sigyn gestured lazily

“In the hand…with a pencil!” she pitched in, defending Loki.

Thor crossed his arms, “Still have the scar” Thor muttered

Loki smirked slightly

“Worth it.” he stated, without looking at each other he and Sigyn slapped their hands together, gripping their partners hand in a show of humorous show of support. The rest of the group simply watched, unsure of what to make of the familial exchange.

“O.K…” Tony said at length, before anyone could say anymore a tapping sound was heard

“Muninn!” Thor exclaimed getting to his feet, “Gesundheit” Tony declared.

Thor moved over to the window, opening it to allow a large black raven to hop inside,

“Muninn, it’s one of fathers Ravens.” Thor clarified.

The bird, Muninn, squawked urgently as it hopped around Thors feet, drawing the Gods attention to the message tied to the bird’s leg.

“Oh” Thor stooped to let the bird perch of his arm. Undoing the fastening Thor took the rolled up piece of parchment.

But as Thor read through the message it was clear it wasn’t good. 

“Thor, what is it?” Sigyn questioned nervously,

“Father, he wants me to return with Loki, in order for him to stand trial” Thor revealed.

Sigyn straightened, looking shocked

“Trial?” she demanded

Thor sighed deeply, as though he had expected something similar to occur

“When the Zytoic assassin tried to murder Sigyn Loki was still meant to be in prison, but he had other intentions.” he started

“Once Sigyn was brought here, father allowed Loki out of the dungeons but he had to remain in his chambers along with having his magic restrained, however Heimdale told me as soon as he saw Sigyn had been taken and he’d lost sight over her on Myrkrfold, since the situation had become more serious i promised I would find out what happened and fix it” Thor explained.

“But I insisted on coming along” Loki finished with an irritated sigh 

“Surely your dad will see you left for a good reason?” Steve assumed.

“Doubtful. He isn’t that sort of person” Loki answered. Sigyn looked up at him

“True, and technically you did escape from prison and ignore his rule of not leaving our chambers. Well, the sooner we go the sooner this can be straightened out.” Sigyn said reluctantly, getting to her feet, quickly followed by Loki. “Sigyn, you aren’t well enough to travel by Bi-frost just yet” he insisted, placing a hand at the crook of her elbow.

As Simply turned to answer her husband, Thor spoke, “There’s that and…Sigyn you’re banned from the trial.” He told her.

A long pause followed this revelation, 

“Father says you are to remain on earth until it’s over.” Thor stated to Sigyn

“But…that could take weeks…” Sigyn whispered in shock.

“Indeed” Thor grumbled, screwing up the message in his hand, looking torn.

Wanting to help Tony spoke up

“Hey, she can stay as long as this trial thing takes no problem.” he assured,

“Thank you Stark” Thor replied un-happily, but he was genuinely grateful.

“No, it is a problem because I’m not staying here! You aren’t honestly going along with this?!” Sigyn addressed Thor

“This is nonsense and you know that!” she added, tears stung the corners of her eyes and her fists where shaking with anger.

“Sigyn…” Loki tried to speak only to be thrown off.

“I’m going whether he likes it or not! He can hardly stop me” Sigyn insisted her eyes staring straight into Loki’s own passionately

“Sigyn, I’m afraid if you try to return before the All-father permits, you’ll be put in a cell also.” Thor sighed, holding out the message for her to read.

Un-crumpling the parchment she and Loki scanned the words quickly. Once done Sigyn too crumpled the note in her hand. “Thor can’t you go reason with him, explain what happened?” Wanda asked worriedly.

Thor shook his head

“I’m afraid there will be consequences if I don’t return with Loki right away. The trial is set this afternoon.” He said.

With a sharp cry Sigyn grabbed the nearest thing on hand, which happened to be an ornamental ashtray, and threw it at the wall before storming from the room and slamming the bedroom door.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Sigyn are forced apart yet again

Sigyn started pacing the bedroom with her hands locked behind her head, tears streaming down her cheeks. Without her realising Loki entered the room, walking over to her and locking his arms around her from behind, she struggled for a few moments but Loki said nothing. 

Emotionally exhausted, Sigyn took a step back.

“It isn’t fair” Sigyn started, head bowed in sorrow.

“I just want to go home, to be with you again” she admitted. 

Loki touched her tear stained cheek gently, with a pained expression.

“I know. And I feel the same, but I won’t take you with me, I will not watch Odin throw you in a cell along-side me.” Loki informed her sternly.

“As I had to see you?” Sigyn argued, turning to face him, she knew that was unfair but so was the situation and she was struggling to take any more of it.   
Loki stiffened but Sigyn continued

“Loki, I was there for you before just as I promised, even though you always seemed surprised. Why would you not allow me to be there for you this time? How is this any different from me having to see you being brought before Odin, shackled and muzzled?” Sigyn pressured.

Loki looked away for a moment, picking at the palm of his hand,

“it’s different” Loki argued, moving away from his wife.

“How, how is it different?!” Sigyn demanded

“Because you’re stronger than I am!” Loki shouted in exasperation.

Silence fell between them like a stone in water.

As she regarded him with shock and sadness, Loki’s shoulders slumped in defeat.

“When Thor and I found you on Myrkrfold, in a filthy cell, your mouth sewn shut, practically skeletal…do you know what I did?” He questioned.

“Y—you brought me back here…” Sigyn started.

Loki was already shaking his head “No, I mean at first…as soon as I saw you…Sigyn I froze. I saw you like that and…I couldn’t move. I just stood there.” Loki recalled almost coldly, avoiding Sigyn’s gaze as long as possible but he could feel her eyes on him on all the same. 

“I would do anything for you my love, but I will not endure the sight of you in chains.” Loki fumed, his voice sharp but it wavered with emotion as he spoke. 

Sigyn was sure her heart broke hearing this admission, she bit her lip hard but she couldn’t stop the cry that escaped her throat. She flung herself at Loki, who caught her straight away. 

After holding onto each other for a full minute, their lips met furiously. These were nothing like their usual soft, passionate embraces, that most people saw; when their shared looks and touches were a mix or adoration and admiration. 

This was them at their weakest, their most anxious; all defences are down, souls laid bare as the uncertainty and possibility of being ripped apart from each other was just too great for either of them to bare, the couple clung to each other desperately, bodies pressed together so hard it was difficult to breath, nails piercing flesh even through their clothing.

Clawing at each other Loki pulled her down to the bed beneath him, limbs locked securely around each-others bodies in such a way it was hard to decipher which belonged to whom.

“Loki…” Sigyn mewled, tears where still running down her cheeks, and as Loki leant in to kiss the blue in her cheek she felt a single tear escape his eyes and trail down her neck and across her collar-bone. 

An electronic beeping sound interrupted the moment however

“Pardon, Princess Sigyn, Master Thor is awaiting Prince Loki in the living room; he requested that you remain here however.” The voice of J.A.R.V.I.S instructed. 

This time Sigyn gave a quiet cry of despair, Loki hung his head in exasperation before sitting up, tugging Sigyn’s’ reluctant frame with him, they sat for a moment to regain their composure  
Loki brushed a strand of platinum blonde hair from Sigyn’s face

“I’ll get back to you. Anyway I can, I will come back to you. And I intend to finish what we started.” he tried hard to sound light-hearted, 

“If you don’t I shall come to you, and make you wish I hadn’t.” Sigyn answered, but the jape came across flat, she was hardly in the mood to jest. 

“I love you Sigyn. My queen” Loki told her fervently, lifting her hand to press a kiss to her knuckles

“As I love you, my king” Sigyn’s voice cracked slightly.

Loki avoided her gaze as he left the room, closing the door quietly behind him. Leaving Sigyn alone on the bed, she lay on her side, curling into herself as she cried.

Even their farewell almost a year ago hadn’t felt this raw, at least then Loki knew for sure that Sigyn would return to him one day. But things had changed now; the next time they met it could be through a cell window. And after their previous behaviours, Odin would make certain such a thing never repeated itself. 

Sigyn didn’t make another appearance until late that evening, when her tears had dried and shame had replaced her anger.

“I’m extremely sorry you witnessed my…outburst. I don’t know what came over me” she addressed her friends, all of whom assured her that it was alright, that they understood,

“After dealing with big green rage monster all these years we’re hardly going to hold a grudge over that” Tony assured her, offering a friendly pat on the back, 

“Yeah, at least you didn’t break Harlem.” Steve shrugged, gesturing to Bruce who nodded acceptingly, raising the glass of scotch he’d been drinking.

“I can’t thank you enough for allowing me to stay for a while longer, particularly as I’ve no idea how long it may be for” Sigyn added, sitting beside Wanda on the couch.

“Come on Sigyn, we’re your friends, we’re hardly going to kick you out.” Scarlett Witch assured, giving Sigyn’s hand a reassuring squeeze.

As the rest of the team offered their own comforting, reassuring looks, Sigyn felt incredibly thankful to have such understanding friends.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group are becoming concerned about Sigyn after Lokis' departure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, feels like ages since I've uploaded! But I'm back and I hope I'll be able to post more chapters in the next couple of weeks!

“This can’t go on Tony.”

“We’re out of ideas, there has to be something we can do.” 

“It isn’t healthy for her to go on like this, she pretends to be happy, she tries so hard to carry on like normal because doesn’t want to seem ungrateful…I’ve never seen anyone try so hard!”

Tony sat on the arm of one of the sofas in the communal living room were the group had gathered to discuss Sigyn.

“Look, ok, I hear what you’re saying guys, but like Wanda said, we’re out of ideas! We’ve tried practically everything to bring her back and nothing’s working…” he reminded them.

They hadn’t realized at first.

Initially Sigyn had, of course, been upset over Loki’s departure and her banishment from the trial, but after a couple of days she seemed to accept her circumstances and return to, what had become her new version of normal life, as a guest of the Avengers.

Steve and Wanda showed her more of New York, Tony made sure she was equipped with a constant flow of movie suggestions for their evening entertainment or when the weather made the idea of leaving the warmth of the tower less than desirable, which happened more often than not as of late since had already started to turn colder, and Bruce leant her books; factual, Scientific, Classics, Horror, and Fantasy and everything in-between!

But weeks became months, with only brief, sporadic visits from Thor who otherwise remained on Asgard to attend Loki’s trial.

As well as the charges brought against Loki concerning his disastrous attempt at taking over Earth, Odin had included the events of the years prior, when Loki had, twice allowed the Frost Giants into the palace, risking the life of Odin, who had fallen into the Odin-sleep, and all of Asguard in the process, with the intent of manipulating the people into thinking he, Loki, had slain Laufy, the ruler of the Jotun frost giants and saved Asgard’s ruler.

This news had come about two weeks ago and since then, Sigyn had slowly started to refuse more and more of her friends offers of days out, and activities within the Tower, she was even drawing less enjoyment out of the different foods she’d once been so eager to try, even the snacks and dishes she’d come to love over her time on Earth no longer held the same appeal. It seemed she only ate out of necessity now rather than curiosity or enjoyment.

Before the group could talk anymore about it, however, the door to Sigyn’s room opened, and the Asgardian princess stepped out, wearing pale grey leggings and matching, size-too large hoodie.   
Her hair was tied back, but un-brushed, and the smile she offered her friends was small, not strained but…timid, almost anxious. She could meet the gazes of her friends as she usually would, but she looked constantly tired and nervous.

“Hey, Princess” Tony called out, using his chosen nickname for their guest

“Hey, everyone.” She greeted quietly, filling the kettle and preparing to make herself a cup of tea  
Wanda spoke up 

“Sigyn, it’s getting colder now, did you want to come with me to shop for some sweaters and warmer clothes, later today?” she offered, before, she and Sigyn had enjoyed many afternoon trips to the mall, or the markets before stopping at a café for a drink and a snack before heading back to the Tower.

Sigyn thought for a moment, choosing a cup and dropping a tea-bag into it

Wanda offered her a sympathetic smile  
“Maybe another time” she said simply, but not unkindly. 

“Well, ok.” Wanda agreed without taking offense

“How about a movie night? Stark has some great new choices, even I haven’t seen some of them” she offered

As she finished making her drink, adding some milk to weaken the flavor, Sigyn looked up

“Oh, well maybe but I had my heart set on reading some of the books Bruce kindly leant me, I still haven’t started them yet I’m afraid” she chuckled

“In fact I think I’ll do that now.” she said, giving a small wave before taking her tea back to her bedroom, shutting the door silently.

Bruce sighed, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose

“Tony, she could become seriously depressed if we can’t do something. I mean, depression doesn’t magically go away but if there’s something we can do to make her feel better we gotta try” he insisted  
Steve gestured with both hands 

“But we all know there’s only one thing that could help, and we can’t give her that. Thor says Sigyn won’t be allowed to return to Asgard until after the trial, and even that could depend on the outcome!” he stated, glancing at each member of the group.

“Hey, maybe we’re getting ahead of ourselves here” Tony said

“You heard her, she wanted to start reading those books you lent her! Just because she doesn’t want to watch movies tonight…”  
At that moment Jarvis’ voice intervened

“I wouldn’t bet on it sir. Lady Sigyn is currently lying on her bed…not reading.” The comuter-program voice reported  
Steve frowned at Tony 

“You had Jarvis spy on her? Tony…” before he could lecture Tony any more, Tony stood up

“Ok, star-spangled-banner, I know, ok? So what do we do?” he said quickly

After a moment of thought, an idea came to Wanda

“Christmas isn’t too long away, the decorations and everything will be getting put up in the city by the end of November, there’s the Christmas markets and the lighting of the big tree…” she said enthusiastically 

Tony snapped his fingers and pointed to the Scarlett Witch “Yes! Wait, do Asgardians celebrate Christmas?” he whirled around 

“Jarvis?” he called, but before Jarvis could answer however, Wanda pitched in

“Actually Asgardians celebrate Yule, it’s the most important celebration of the year, and lasts almost all of December, from the 23rd or 4th till January.” She declared  
The rest of the group stared for a moment, Wanda shrugged

“We went out for coffee and the subject happened to come up, ok?” she shrugged with a sly smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, I'm deciding into some Christmas feels! It's almost summer where I am but I don't care XD
> 
> Sorry if it's not overly exciting or detailed but I've got stuff planned so have no fear :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Hell is loving you in my sleep, and waking up alone.’ – Unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fairly short little 'filler' more from Sigyns' P.O.V taking place during the last chapter after she returns to her bedroom.

Closing her bedroom door, Sign leant against the sturdy wood and sighed.

She been fine, for a while…she’d pretended things were the same as before her kidnapping by the Zytoic, that Loki was simply home, on Asgard awaiting the time that it was safe for her to come home.  


But then came the added charges against Loki, and she could pretend no more. She missed her husband perhaps more so than before, because she knew he was being kept in cell, awaiting a possible death sentence for his crimes.

Pushing away from the door, she set her mug of tea on the bedside table, and lay down, tucking her knees up to her chest. The books leant to her by Bruce, sat in a pile on the carpeted floor at the foot of the bed; Untouched.

She wanted to continue to enjoy life, to take joy in the things she once had, she didn’t want to feel so…numb, so alone even surrounded by her friends, but the effort it took to conjure up genuine enthusiasm was becoming so tiring.

Soon, she feared, her friends would tire such a joyless, ungrateful guest. Then what? Odin had made it clear that, for now there was no place for her on Asgard, and if Tony Stark decided her stay was becoming too much of a burdan…where would she go? 

She’d become close to each member of the Avengers, each in a different, unique way and she wanted and enjoyed their friendship greatly.

She’d visited Asgard several times as a child, becoming close friends with Loki during those times (And eventually Thor, once he’d out grown the childish urge to throw mud balls as her) then, her parents had been friends of the royal family, and when they had passed away, she had been taken in my Odin and Frigga. She and Loki had only grown closer in the time that followed and eventually came to be married by some, rather unconventional circumstances.

Other than Loki, and Thor, whom she regarded as the older brother she never had, Sigyn had few friends on Asgard, she’d come to befriends a couple of the Healers she’d studied alongside during her training, the two women where nice enough but often Sigyn came to feel they only associated with her in order to increase their own social status. 

But Steve, Tony, Wanda, Bruce and even Natasha, in her way had come to befriend Sigyn in a whole new way; they gained little, if not nothing in her friendship yet still they treated her as their equal, valuing her opinion and not once did she feel as though they only make her feel their friendship was simply some obligation by their shared association with Thor. 

She would try harder, she decided. If she made more of an effort to seem contented and happy, she would be allowed to stay. 

But there were some things, certain comforts that no amount of friendship could replace. Sigyn winced as her chest tightened at the thought of Loki, she missed his cool skin against hers when they embraced, she’d tried to read one of the books piled at the end of the bed but the words leapt from the pages in Loki’s voice; offering a cruel sense of false closeness she knew wasn’t possible.  
Above everything else, it seemed she wouldn’t even be able to celebrate the winter festival this year. Asgard’s Yule celebrations were always such an exciting time, and she would miss it.

She would miss everything about it, the first day when the servant would start hanging decorations, she would sneak some back to the chambers she shared with Loki and decorate it herself, sometimes Loki would even helped if she bargained correctly.

She would miss the array of scents and colors associated with the Yule festival and the uncontained excitement and general cheery atmosphere that came with it.

She would even miss the way Loki teased her for her near childish excitement during Yule, but it was always in good humor, and never with the intent of dampening her spirits. In the past she’d caught him watching her as she darted about their room hanging and placing decorations, she’d caught the small smile that graced his lip and the amount of pure joy in his eyes…she could see it clear as day in her minds’ eye; that absolute look of adoration. 

In that moment, Sigyn would have given anything and everything to have her husband there with her in person just to see that look again, even if it was for the last time.  
With her hand partly covered by the cuff of her sleeve, she wiping away a tear from the smooth ice embedded in her cheek.


End file.
